Fresh Start Turns To War
by leaa'clearwaterr
Summary: Jasmine Spencer comes back to La Push after 11 years but it has changed. Bad myths come alive, finds fallen angels and witches. It soon turns to war and knows she has to stop it, but what will it cost?
1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note**_**: **_**My first chapter. Please review, constructive criticism would be nice please don't be too harsh. This is my first story! I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 1: Welcome Home_

**Jasmine's POV**

Well this is it, I am almost back home after 11 years. Returning to La Push is the greatest thing to happen so far to me and hopefully to my sister. Just a few more hours of driving and we will be home where we belong. Looking at my sister I have always envied her, she was quite tall and very curvy, but in all the right places. I loved her dark brown hair and it was always so full of volume and she had a gorgeous natural wave in it and the shade of her hair went well with hazel brown eyes that would always tell you how she was feeling. Cara was a great sister and the only family I have left, she is 25 but acts like a teenager most of the time. Compared to her I was the most average looking Quileute there must be. While she has amazing curves I am just thin with little curves. We have the same skin tone, a dark tan colour that radiates in the sun and looks a reddish-brown strangely enough. My hair is long too but is jet black and I have emerald green eyes. I got those from my British father.

My father. He was the reason why we left, when I was nine my father, Daniel was murdered. Our mother couldn't stand being in La Push so we travelled the world, but she recently left my sister and me to fend for ourselves. Although we were adults, Cara and I were very much attached to our mother. So we have decided to come back home and continue our lives the way they should be, hopefully this will be a good thing. It has been a long time since I saw Seth and Leah; I have missed them so much.

"Jasmine," my sister spoke softly. "Jasmine, wake up. We are here. We are home."

I opened my eyes and we were parked right outside our new house. It was nothing special just a simple, three bed roomed house. It was already furnished thanks to a fund our father had left us. It had a lot of money in it. Even with buying this house, our new cars with furniture and clothes. There was still so much money left. Cara offered to unpack our remaining items, things we couldn't leave China without, she got our trunks and opened the door. I got the best room, it was very contemporary.

"Make yourself useful, little sis. Why don't you find Billy Black? Do you remember him? I told him we were coming back, I am sure he would _love_ to see you!" Cara's voice was off, her tone was mocking.

"Fine, dear sister. I will go see Billy. Of course, I remember him; Billy was so kind, how could I forget?" I replied with a similar tone.

It took about 15 minutes to find his house; it looked pretty much the same back from 11 years ago. I decided to just walk in, if he really did like me that much then I'm sure he would be happy to see me.

"Billy, I hope you don't mind me making you dinner, it seems such a waste since you have all this food that the boys surprisingly haven't eaten!" I recognized that voice. _Sue! Who are the boys?_

I walked into the living room Billy noticed me instantly and just froze in shock. Sue came in again to see what the silence was for; she just stood there with the same look as Billy.

"Surprise. I didn't know if I should've knocked or not. If you are busy I can always-"I was interrupted as usual.

"My oh my! Jasmine lovely is that really you?" I nodded shyly. "Oh just look at you! You have grown so much, you look absolutely amazing, truly beautiful!" Sue was using her old tone, shock and happiness. Nothing new there. She had aged slightly in the past decade, but not by much.

"I have got to say Jasmine, you do look different. Your eyes have certainly gotten brighter. Would you like to stay for dinner, you could invite Cara round, say how is she?" Billy asked sincerely but I couldn't stay.

"Cara is absolutely fine, hasn't changed a bit but she probably has already gotten food and I best be getting back. I will let her know you say hello. It is good to see you both again. It has been too long" It was always hard to say no to Billy but I had to get back. Cara was probably becoming agitated for me being so long.

"Goodbye dear." They replied simultaneously. With that I left and headed home. But something was different. It sounded like Billy was putting on a cheerful voice, he seemed nervous. Oh well, I will ask another time.

**Hope you liked my first chapter!  
**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	2. First Warning, Hello Seth

**Author's Note: ****Ok second chapter up. Please review. I will start putting flashbacks and other points of view in next chapter!! I do not own Twilight**_  
__  
Chapter 2: The First Warning_

**Jasmine's POV**

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

_Ding Ding! Ding!_

Ugh! I switched my alarm off, 6am. Yesterday was ok. Obviously when I got home Cara had shouted at me but it didn't really bother me. I was just glad to get into my bed, a large comfy bed. Getting out of bed took me five minutes, I looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess. A shower was in order. The scorching hot water from the shower soothed my aching muscles, I didn't sleep all that well. I have already got today planned. Enjoy a relaxing morning then in the early afternoon I will go hiking through the woods. I remember hiking through the woods when I was little, my father and I used to have our own little adventures, he couldn't explore much before he met mom after living in Britain there were no good forests to explore in he said.

After a decently long shower, I just put on a simple vest top with long jeans and my favourite hoodie. I couldn't think of any fascinating way to put my hair up so I just left it down to dry itself, with my hair going wavy all the way down to my waist it would take a while to dry. Breakfast next, I could already smell my favourite being made. Bacon, sausages, eggs and waffles.

"Good morning, little sis. How did you sleep last night?" Cara was cheerful, for once, genuinely happy!

"I slept quite badly actually. Not that I am grouchy for once. What has made you so happy?" Curiosity had overtaken me. She was never this happy. Unless...

"Sue has invited us over for dinner tonight. I will finally see Leah again; it's hard to believe how old she is now. Remember how we were all so close, even baby brother Seth. I wonder if he still has a cute little crush on you. Oh that will be funny to see!" Now this is why. Cara did always adore the Clearwater's, especially Leah we were practically three peas in a pod, unfortunately Seth was always around. Yes, he was cute but could sometimes be a little annoying. I was suddenly away with my thoughts.

"Hey, you. Earth calling Jasmine. Aw you thinking about Seth?" she was stifling a giggle.

"Huh? Absolutely not!" Cara handed me my breakfast. "I am going hiking later, time to explore the forest once again! Haha" I ignored her mumbling, finished up my breakfast. Put on my converse trainers and went out to start a new exploration.

I don't know how long it had been but the sun was starting to settle. I knew I had been out a while, but not that long. I wasn't that sure how far deep in the forest I was. It wasn't easy trying to climb over the long tangled roots and branches. Trees had fallen down, the long twigs stuck to my jeans and hoodie, they even got caught in my hair. I knew I would be coming out of the forest a mess.

_Rustle Rustle_

That was probably just a deer or something.

_Rustle Rustle_

I just kept walking towards a clearing, it wasn't that far away and I could see a figure in the clearing. A great huge one at that. As soon as the light hit the field, right in front of me was a colossal wolf. A great, big wolf which looks old and weak, it had long, shaggy light grey fur. It must have been old. Its charcoal eyes staring at me, they were full of question. My heart started racing. As hard as it could, but strangely I wasn't afraid. I knew it wouldn't hurt me. With a sudden burst of energy it sprinted into the opposite end of the woods from me and a man came. His face looked enraged or warning.

"Dearest Jasmine. You must leave. Everything has changed, I am warning you. If you stay any longer by your own choice, bad things will happen. Please. Just leave" this man's voice was stern. But how did he know my name? Before I could ask anything he ran off.

Something wasn't right. That is when it hit me. The legends, he was of Quileute origin I knew that for sure. But the wolves were JUST legends. Right? I didn't think about it any longer and I ran straight through the forest as fast I could making sure not to get tangled up and trip over. It took a good half hour before I made it home.

"Where have _you_ been?! Look at the state of you! Go get changed and sort your hair out! Here I will help you." Cara sighed. I was 20 and she still thought she could mother me about. Oh well, at least someone wanted to take care of me.

While I got into a simple yellow summer dress that went down to the knees, Cara untangled my hair and put it into a long tight braid and wrapped it around my head into a crown kind of form. She always was good with hair. I put on yellow bangles with matching pumps and wrapped a yellow cardigan over my shoulders and we were ready. As per usually my sister looked absolutely gorgeous, and she knew it.

It was only a short walk before we got there and Leah had already opened the door, she had changed so much, she also looked beautiful. Mid-length hair looked best on her now. Her face was smiling all round.

"Oh my gosh! Cara, Jasmine look at you both, here come on in! Mom looked who finally did turn up for dinner!" She urged us in with one hand, it touched my bare skin and she was boiling hot, literally. She must have a fever. Sue had already laid the table with Spaghetti Bolognaise.

"Come on, sit down! We sure do have a lot to catch up on." Sue sounded exhausted, must be for the amount she had cooked. Who was she feeding for 8 people? I wonder where Seth is.

"Umm, shouldn't we wait for Seth, I mean, is he coming tonight?"I asked, I sounded so desperate for him to be here. But then of course the door went.

"Hey mom, sorry I was so long, running with the guys was tough, there is someone rolling about somewhere..." He had trailed off when he came into the room and saw me. What was he going on about 'someone rolling about somewhere' more importantly why was he staring at me like he has just found a prized possession or the sun for the first time??

"Oh, Seth you are home. You remember Cara and Jasmine" Sue re-introduced us again. But there was no response.

"Umm, hi, again. Long time no see, hope you missed me" I was hoping he would respond.

"I'm not hungry mom, Jasmine; would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked so suddenly, it all came out quickly. A talk with Seth, yes please. Just seeing him made me blush. He was so tall way over six foot. Short black hair and a gorgeous body that was dripping with water, he must have been swimming. But he was still the sweet Seth I knew though.

"Uh, sure I would like that. You guys don't mind do you? I mean I could catch up with you all later..." I wasn't exactly asking and was already making my way to Seth as if he was pulling me. We were out the door before they could reply. But I could hear one of them shouting "He has finally done it!"

I was now making my way to a different place, with a good old friend ready to catch up on things.

**Hope you liked it!  
**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	3. Catching Up

**Author's Note: ****Third chapter is up! I have went from a different view this time, I just wanted a chance to see what it would feel like when finding your imprint! It is more emotion based this time! Hope you like it! I do not own Twilight!**_  
__  
Chapter 3: Catching Up_

**Seth's POV**

I was just walking in the house as normal, I had heard Jasmine and Cara were back, ever since they left I had missed them a lot. Mostly Jasmine of course, she was my best friend and ok, I had a crush on her but I was only about six! What I didn't know was that they were staying for dinner.

"_Come on, sit down! We sure do have a lot to catch up on." _I could overhear Mom talking, she sounded a little tired, probably because she was cooking a lot. But I have got to eat!

"_Umm, shouldn't we wait for Seth, I mean, is he coming tonight?" _Was that Jasmine? Huh, asking about me so she didn't forget all about me. That is a good sign.

"Hey mom, sorry I was so long, running with the guys was tough, there is someone rolling about somewhere..." And that was when I saw her, looking straight in to her gorgeous green eyes and she was holding me on the earth. Jasmine Spencer is the most beautiful girl to walk the planet now and she was my soul mate. The way she just stood there, it was just perfect. I just wanted to take hold of her in my arms and stay like that forever. As soon as I saw her, everything in my life didn't matter so much anymore, every string broken. But now, the strings were overtaken by cables. The one thing holding me in place, connecting everything together. The one reason why I existed, the only thing that truly mattered to me now. She was my life. Jasmine.

"Oh, Seth you are home. You remember Cara and Jasmine" Mom was talking but I wasn't taking it in.

"Umm, hi, again. Long time no see, hope you missed me" That was when I took notice of my surroundings, her voice chiming. She was sounding hopeful for some reason.

"I'm not hungry mom, Jasmine; would you like to take a walk with me?" I was hoping mom could understand that, it came out all blurry. Jasmine was blushing, at what? All I wanted to do was hold her forever that would be heaven.

"Uh, sure I would like that. You guys don't mind do you? I mean I could catch up with you all later..." She was already making her way towards me near the door. We were already out of the house before they could say yes.

"_He has finally done it!" _Ok, Leah.

We were both soon on the beach just walking in any direction, Jasmine was getting close and closer to me I was sure of it. I was just taking her whole body in. The way her hair flows through the gentle breeze. How she walks so gracefully, she looks more graceful than Alice, that is hard to beat, but she does. She is elegant and... More than beautiful, she was... Dazzling.

"So umm... How have you been these long years then? I see you must be working out" I just looked at her "I didn't mean it in a wrong way. Just you are quite muscular, that's all. So what do you get up these days?" She was going on, still blushing!

"Yeah, I just hang around most of the time with some friends, you remember Jacob right? We just do regular stuff. How was your travelling then? Bet there is a lot of adventures you got up to." Change the subject from what I get up to, she hasn't been here long, can't tell her about me being a wolf just yet.

"Oh yeah. But those are for another day. I am too tired to tell you any just yet." She looked very apologetic. Just then as I put my hand on her face, just gently, she started blushing and her heart start beating harder and faster. "Wow, you are hot. Temperature wise... We should sit down." This perfect girl instantly took my hand from her face and into her hand then we went and sat by a large rock. For the next few hours we just talked about anything and everything. Laughing at pointless things and talking about serious things. Never in my life have I ever felt this peaceful.

Jasmine's POV

Being at First Beach again with Seth was the most amazing feeling possible. I tried just slowly getting close to him. That is all I wanted to do, be right next to him for the rest of my life, have my future with him. It was if something magical was pulling me to Seth. I was a feeling I can't explain. It felt harmonious.

We ended up lying against each other on a rock that was bigger than me! We talked and laughed all the way until sundown, we took a slow stroll along the powdery sand which was surprisingly pale and soft. Seth had walked me home and kissed me on the head.

"Goodnight Jasmine. Have a good sleep, I will see you tomorrow, I promise!" He kissed me gently on the forehead again causing me blush immediately. It was just so strange; I shouldn't feel that way about Seth so soon. What was it that made me blush about him so quickly, the way my heart pounded with every time he touched me or how he made me have the butterfly effect in my stomach? If only I knew the answer why.

I went inside afterwards, little did I realise the ambush I soon got from my sister!

"Hey, lover girl! How was your date? Did you kiss? What did you both do? Did he say he liked you? Well, aren't you going to tell me?" She kept asking question after question!

"I would if you gave me a chance! First off, it wasn't a date, so to speak. He kissed me on the head twice and o he didn't. I have only just got back you know, it is not like the movies where you immediately see them and it is love at first sight! You have to give it time!! Now, if you don't mind I would like to go to bed!" I replied trying to use my best straight expression but I knew she could see completely through it, Cara knew me too well.

I was right in saying it wasn't love at first sight because it was so much more. The emotions are stronger and it was completely more powerful. I knew tonight I would sleep the best I ever could; now my life was complete. Tomorrow I would see Seth again and there is nothing I have to worry about.

**Please review, any suggestions for improvement? **  
_**Thanks, leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	4. Meeting The Cullens, I Love You Seth

**Author's Note: ok, finally another chapter up. Enjoy, I do not own Twilight!**__

Chapter 4: Meeting The Cullens

**Jasmine's POV**

The next week past in a blur. All I remember is after that day on the beach with Seth is that there were more people I had to meet. Including the famous Cullens, the ones who are known as the 'Cold Ones'. Of course I didn't believe that, they were just myths after all. Nothing but stories. I hope. After seeing that wolf, I am ready to believe anything at this point. Seth suggested the next morning I meet them, so I agreed.

That morning, I put on something that wasn't too smart but wasn't too casual either, so I settled for my best black skinny jeans with a simple red top and red high heels. I also wore my favourite black bike rider jacket. Seeing their house was amazing, it was just so big, must have been a big family then. As we entered the house I noticed they were all in the dining room, it was if this meeting was all planned.

The Cullens looked so beautiful, gorgeous. It kind of hurt to look at them because of their beauty. I noticed Jacob come in with another female, she was just as beautiful. Jacob always did have a goofy grin on his face and those same dark brown eyes. He was just as tall and as muscular as Seth. These Cullens could not have been human; their beauty was just too much. It didn't really matter if the stories were true; if Seth and Jacob were here then they must be safe. Being here made me feel even more plain and average.

"Hey, hey Jassy! Look at you all grown up, still got the same old style, black and red! Haha, welcome to the Cullens!" Jacob was very pleased with himself, but for what exactly?

_Oh, the classic old nickname_, of course the one that irritated me, Jassy.

"Hey, Jay-Jay. You haven't changed either, use the name I don't like, I will do the same back, so be warned! It is not the same old style, this is a new look! Hello, to all of you as well, I am Jasmine." I didn't really know what to say, so I just waited for them to reply. The older looking male, with blonde hair then started to talk.

"Hello, Jasmine. I am Carlisle this is my wife Esme and my adopted children. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. We have heard a lot about you from both Seth and Jacob." Carlisle looked old but so young at the same time, he was very polite too.

_Oh gosh! What had they been saying about me? Let's just hope nothing too bad._ I thought and knew I was starting to blush.

After the first time of meeting them I realised I had a lot in common with them and for the next week I was doing pretty much everything possible with them. I cooked with Esme, beat Emmett and Jasper at pretty much every Xbox game, and went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I showed Edward a few songs I could play on the piano. Talked classic books with Bella and Renesmee who preferred to be called 'Nessie' or 'Ness' so I went for 'Nessa'. I also discussed many things with Carlisle, mostly myths and legends. I had pretty much forgotten about Cara this time, it felt I was with family though. She wasn't too happy I never saw her though and it turns out she hates me for it, but that wasn't until later.

I was too busy catching up for lost time with Seth. The pull was getting stronger and I knew soon something was going to happen.

We ended up on the beach that night and it was very different for Seth and I. He would never let go of me, at every point he was either stroking my face, holding my hand, wrapping his arm around my waist or playing with my hair.

"Jassy. Could I ask you something?" Seth sounded serious, this mustn't be good...

"Umm, sure what's wrong Seth?" I tried my best to hide my worry.

"I was just wondering if you believed in love at first sight and soul mates, I mean it is ok if you say no. I am just wondering, there is no reason behind it." He was hinting at something.

"There is always a reason behind just wondering about something. I believe it can happen, I mean sure you see the person and think they are your soul mate but I guess it takes time for the love to be fully found. It is also rare on this planet, to be honest" _What was I saying? Of course I do, now anyway. I met you again!_

Time passed quickly and Seth was soon walking me home. Just before getting to my house he took my face in his hand and stared right into my eyes. I stared back just to see his amazing eyes soften.

"Jasmine, I know it seems stupid at you only being here for a short while but I want you to know something. I will always be right by your side no matter what and I will be here with you for all eternity. I love you with everything I have" Before I could reply my heart was pounding harder than ever as he soon kissed me passionately. Moving his hands down to my waist and pulling me closer, never taking his lips off mine and moving in such different ways I never knew. He ended the kiss too soon for me.

"I am always going to be here, whether you like it or not. It is best if you go inside now. Goodnight my lovely Jasmine, I love you." He gave me a little kiss on the lips again. I smiled at him and went inside. Nothing could beat this feeling I was having. It was so powerful; I want Seth forever now, for eternity. No matter what and I knew that is what would happen.

**Hope you liked this chapter, but what is going to happen next???**

**Please review **

_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	5. Arguing, Goodbye

**Author's Note: Another chapter is up and things are getting strange! I do not own Twilight!**__

Chapter 5: Arguing

**Jasmine's POV**

My happiness didn't last long. As soon as I was inside, my sister started shouting. I didn't know what I did wrong. But she just kept on shouting.

"... ALL YOU DO NOW IS SPEND TIME WITH THOSE PATHETIC CULLENS AND SETH, WHAT IS SO GLORIOUS ABOUT THEM HUH?! YOU HAVE CHANGED INTO SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW, I AM YOUR SISTER, YOUR REAL FAMILY AND I NEVER SEE YOU..." she was yelling but I wasn't exactly taking it in. Just letting her get it all out except when she said that, did only then I say something.

"Stop. Right. There. You don't even know them, so don't you dare judge them! I haven't changed it is all you, sis!" Not exactly a good comeback but it was enough to hear something worse.

"Ok, since they mean so much to you then you can decide right now, them or me. Come on I wanna see where I stand." This wasn't fair. Not fair at all, I knew instantly what my answer was.

"You are my sister, you always will be but if you are going to make me choose between my soul mate and the _family_ that have treated me like a part of their family then you know my answer. I choose them" I said it as blankly as possible, all I wanted to was cry. But Seth _is and always will be_ my soul mate, I know that now.

Cara said nothing.

She just stood there then turned and walked out on me. Slamming the door behind her. She would just need time to cool off. That wouldn't be too long. I hope...

The hours were passing by slowly.

I just couldn't stop look at the clock. _Where is she??_ I thought to myself. Cara would never be this mad. Unless. Something bad has happened. No. No. Cara would never go somewhere she didn't recognise and she can handle herself well.

_Midnight. _Something wasn't right. My sister wouldn't go out and not come back. I will just wait until the morning for her to come home, everything will be fine, I am sure of it.

I woke up that morning as usual got ready and went downstairs. It was about 5.30am but I wasn't tired. There wasn't any sign of my sister. Now I knew I had to do something. I grabbed my jacket and left the house, not bothering to lock the door. No one is up at this time. I headed straight for the forest. Something was telling me to go there. Telling me to hurry up.

I was soon deep into the green forest which was full of branches and twigs all over the place. It got darker and darker. Quieter and quieter. Until I heard gasping. A trail of blood. That was when I saw her. Cara, covered in her own blood.

As I got closer I noticed a huge bite mark, it wasn't like anything you would ever see. It was shaped like an animal's mouth. A wolf's tooth marks. There were wounds coming from everywhere with little spurts of fresh blood coming out. My sister was trying to say something.

"Leave... La Push... Now... Please... Forgive... Me" She whispered slowly. While she was saying it I slowly cradled her in my arms like a child. Not caring about my clothes. But I noticed she was getting stone cold. Suddenly, Cara went limp and her heart beat no more. Her blood didn't come out anymore. My only sister was gone. Dead.

I screamed out in agony. All my family was gone. I had no one. I loved her so much. Why did it come to this? This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

After what seemed like forever, turns out it was only 6:30am. Jacob and Seth found us. Seth whispered gently to me to let go of her. Jacob would take her somewhere safe. Seth had to carry me all the way home, I could have sworn he was going the wrong way but I couldn't think straight. I woke up a while later in fresh clothes, designer clothes and on Seth's sofa.

"Alice, Carlisle I am telling you. The scent was off, I mean really off. It was a mix of our scent and your scent half-vamp, half-wolf. It was weird and you have seen the markings on Cara's body, this is no ordinary creature we are talking about here..." Seth was talking quickly and straining his voice.

"Scent? Am I dreaming or is this real?" My voice was croaking. What was happening?

"Shh, sshh. Go back to sleep honey. Everything is ok, I promise!" And with that I instantly felt Seth wrap his body around me somehow and I was back into my dreamless sleep...

The rest of the day went in a blur. Including the traditional funeral we had. All I remember was seeing all of Seth and Jacob's friends and the elders. They all said goodbye to her by the bonfire and I couldn't face seeing them carry the body to a different place and have her buried. I would go another day. Right now all I wanted was Seth. But he had helped take Cara away. I was alone on the beach.

"Goodbye my dearest sister, Cara. I will never forget you and I will always love you. I forgive you." I whispered it softly and put on my sister's necklace. Cara has had this necklace since the day she was born. It was a few leather strands with 3 charms on it, all tied together. There were two diamonds in the shape of hearts, one had a 'C' engraved on it while the other had a 'J' engraved on it. The third charm was a silver wolf that was marked with such detail. I remember the day my father told me about it. I was about 6 years old.

"_Daddy, daddy. Cee Cee won't let me use her necklace!!" I had whined._

"_I will tell you about this necklace. See, the two sparkly gems, they are diamonds. Your mother and I had found them in a forest one time in England and decided to have them carved and engraved with the initials of you and your sister's names first letter. This was before you were both born but we knew your names already. When we came to La Push again, I carved the silver wolf while it was still scorching hot, it took a long time but we knew this necklace was going to last a very long time. See, I was hoping to find the right animal to carve for you sweetie. Your sister is brave, strong and fearsome, she is a wolf. As soon as we found the right animal for you then you would be able to have your own necklace. But we can't find the right animal just yet. I promise we will soon though!" I looked into my fathers' eyes and then ran off._

I now knew what animal I was. A wolf. A peaceful, brave, strong and graceful wolf. A beautiful wolf!

It was time to show the world that nothing could beat me down no matter what happens.

**Well, I promise Jasmine finds everything out soon, it just takes a while to figure out how. She also goes through a shock change overnight, but what is happening?**  
**Please review!**  
_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	6. The Dream And Monsters

**Author's Note: Woo, another chapter up, enjoy! I do not own Twilight!**__

Chapter 6: The Dream

**Jasmine's POV**

The sunset was beautiful but I didn't feel like watching it so I headed over to Seth's and was soon asleep. And that was when I knew something was up. Even in my dream, unconscious.

I was just standing in a field. One of the biggest fields ever. The ground had no green grass just dried up earth, as I looked up I noticed a range of people, if you could call them that. All of a sudden the darkness came, it was a starless night. Full of nothing but black the only thing that stood out was the moon. A full moon. The tall people I saw before were now wolves, ranging from the colours of dark grey to black, blending in with the surrounding. I could just say notice the women who were wearing red cloaks covering their bodies. A glowing light was surrounding them like a protective shield and they were floating. Then next to them were the red eyed monsters, they looked perfectly normal apart from their eyes.

As I looked to my side I saw the Cullens all in white cloaks with tensed postures, crouching low. Their piercing eyes coal black. Surrounding us were wolves, from light grey, to a sandy colour to dark grey to black. All focused on one thing. A figure in the centre of the field. Just standing there, the figure's whole body perfectly still and straight. I was walking slowly towards him, I was sure I was getting smaller and smaller the closer I got to him. My long white gown trailing behind me. That is when I fully saw him he was very pale, as pale as snow on a white Christmas. His eyes were a bright sparkling topaz colour and dark hair. He had wings. Glorious wings that were shimmering and had a golden and bronze tint to the edges of the pale off white wings. His expression was full of rage. He was levitating just slightly and that was when he spat something out.

"This is your future, your battle, you are all going to die, it is your fault. No survivors." He spat with such ferocity I was startled this was a strange dream.

I woke up with sudden fright. _It was just a dream, just a dream_. I thought to myself. All was silent. Way too quiet. But the silence was filled with the loudest howl possible. You could hear the different emotions coming from the howl. Agony. Urgency. Anger. It sounded familiar, like a human screaming. _Seth?!_

My heart was starting to ache. Badly, something out of the ordinary was happening, to me!! Without thinking I just unlocked my front door and went running to my favourite place in the forest. My nightdress was tearing at the bottom and was getting dirty from all the mud and weeds on the grass. But that was the last thing on my mind. All of a sudden I was running faster, more agile. Nothing like a human should and within about 30 seconds I was trapped in a large nestled bush. Hidden from a pack of wolves.

Who all suddenly all went behind trees and I couldn't see them for a while.

"Leah, it will be fine. We need to get the body back. Whatever this creature is, will be something no one of us have ever faced before." No. It can't be. They can't be. Wolves. Jacob was one too??

"Of course oh mighty powerful. Look, we can take it down whatever it is but we need help. We need to find who they are with and what they want... But right now guys we have a new problem. Jas?" Leah was almost silent but she said my name with such clarity.

That was when I became emotional. It all made sense now. They were shape-shifters. That was why Seth said he loved me. He imprinted on me. But he never told me. They lied. The Cullens _are_ vampires and they _are_ shape-shifters. What was happening?

"You... You lied to me! How could you? Why didn't you tell me? I don't believe this. WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" I was backing away as sharply as I could. They weren't real. This couldn't be real.

"Jas, sweetie. Listen, calm down you don't want to regret anything you do tonight." Seth was talking sympathetically and reaching to touch my arm, but I flinched away from him too quickly and responded nastily.

"Don't you dare touch me you_ monster_!!" I ran off, just as fast as before, my heart was pounding I was instantly feeling guilty for that. But it was too late. I went back home before more bad things could happen and fell straight asleep.

**Thanks to **_**bloolagoonafairy**_** and **_**lilithaniaXD **_**for the reviews. And to the people who have added this story to their favourites. It means alot to me, knowing that people are reading this story and enjoying it!!**  
**Sorry about the short chapter I have been bust with a lot of school work for exams, but it is quite good hopefully more so to all of you!**  
_**Thanks again leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	7. Powers and Witches

**Author's Note: Another chapter. It gets interesting now!! I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 7: Powers_

**Jasmine's POV**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

5:30 Am. I was getting into a routine. Have a quick shower put on some bottoms, a top and hoodie. Brush hair, put necklace on. Last night was possibly the worst night of my life. I wish I had never said that word to Seth. Monster. He wasn't a monster and never will be, he is the most adorable, sincere, pure and thoughtful person in the world. How could have I said that? I was now in the kitchen putting some frozen pancakes into the microwave. I was the monster. I suddenly felt _really _bad.

_BOOM!_

The microwave was on fire, with electric lightning around it and that was when I saw the full picture. My whole body was surrounded with the same bolts. A bright blue surrounding me like nettles. Like a cage. But how? _Just keep calm_, I thought to myself.

It all disappeared. It can't be happening. I was human. What was happening? I was hyperventilating, calm, calm, calm.

Bu that didn't work as the microwave was floating, my eyes were on it and as soon as I flipped my hand out of pure shock, it came flying towards me. But smashed against something invisible just a few centimetres in front of me. _Ok let's just think this through, I can control lightning from my hands and make a shield of it around my body, I can control things and I have a shield that stops physical attacks? _I was thinking straight now, time to try it out.

I focused my mind on the plate, I made it move with just my mind and eyes and then with my hands, could I shape it, I tried that too, it worked. I then worked on my electrical current and finally my shield. I took about 2 hours for me to master them, I could now move things with my hands and mind and change their shape, and I could even turn things to dust! Controlling the electric current was harder, it was based on my emotions but I could make it as powerful as I wanted and the brighter the blue got the more powerful it was I could even turn it into a glowing yellow which was harder. Just like my dream. The shield was quite easy too. But then there was a knock and a voice.

"Jasmine? Can I please talk to you about last night? It is important..." My heart melted at the sound of his voice and my current went into overload and hit all the metal, causing a fire. I just stood there. Not realizing fully what was happening. Suddenly, my head started to ache and I passed out.

"Jas, Jasmine. Can you hear me baby?!" His voice was so angelic with that huge hint of worry and distress. I could feel his warmth around the whole of my body.

I slowly opened my eyes; his face wasn't filled with anger but sorrow.

"I... I am so sorry; I shouldn't have called you a monster. What has happened, I mean why am I all wet?" I was fully conscious and noticed everything that was going on. When I opened my eye it was like I could see everything, literally. It was all so clear and I could see so much further away, into the forest. I could hear everything all the animals and voice I was concentrating on Seth's voice though. When I looked at him, I noticed his skin was completely flawless and a wonderful brown shade, like his own shade of brown that seemed to glow slightly in the morning light, it was only about 8 am in the morning.

"Sshh, sshh, sshh. It doesn't matter you were shocked. I promise I will tell you everything later but right now we need to get you to my house. Yours isn't exactly useable now..." With that talk he lifted me up and carried my back to his home and I fell asleep. We were going to talk about everything later.

I was in a dream again, this time I was little, it was a flashback. I knew this because we were in China. My mother was looking worried.

"Honey, run. Run as fast as you can with this book. Don't turn back and just run. Do not talk to the red cloaked people ever. Now go" I did what she said. But why was I running. I didn't know.

I was hiding in a corner of our hotel room of where we were staying at. I looked at the book it read 'Lineage of ancient witches'. Inside the front cover was a message, I decided to read it.

_To the future generation of ancient witches,_

_The time for war will soon come but not until centuries ahead, if the group of red cloaks come looking for the book, destroy it. For thousands of years our kind has studied white magic. It is powerful and hard to control, only those truly destined to know how to use it will be able to. After realising that white magic had a limit, a group of power hungry witches decided to practice something much more powerful and a magic that had no limits. Black magic. One witch, Emilia decided to try it from our line; she could control it well with white magic and used it for good. But those who preferred black magic used it to destroy other beings, including other mythical creatures; they went against our allies, the werewolves. Soon, trouble began and ever since we have been divided. The red cloak witches destroyed Emilia, the one who could control both magic. Ever since, this book has been written to help with the spells of both white and black magic for those to try and beat the red cloaks because in the future, they will create a war between all beings of our world, the one where myths and legends are true. For a long time many of us who have these gifts have tried to master the arts but have failed. The line of powerful witches will always continue. But there is only one person who will survive and live for all eternity. I saw a vision of her in centuries to come. A young woman who is a descendant of Emilia, her name I do not know. But she is dark skinned and has dark hair but there is one unique thing about her. This young woman's eyes are a bright green, like emeralds. She will lead the battle as she learns both magic and will save our world. But at a high price. Read this book as quickly as possible. If the red cloaks find it. Then burn it to ash._

_I must go, someone is coming. You may find out my name someday, but for extreme reasons you cannot know. Goodbye. _

I had my mind and this was strange, I decided to flick through it, I saw lineage and almost everything else but then I was awoken by Seth.

"Jasmine! Get up! Now!" Seth was shouting.

"What is going on? Seth what is wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Look, I need to explain to you what has happened to me. Yes, I am a wolf. Yes, The Cullens are vampires but they survive on human blood. They have been here for about 5 years. Bella was human, she fell in love with Edward and Bella was attacked many times. I changed when my dad died, with Leah too. We have helped them twice see, a vampire was after Bella for killing her mate so she created newborns and we fought them. Our wolf packs helped the Cullens kill them as all the newborns were killing humans. You know the legend about our purpose. We helped them again when the Volturi came to kill the Cullens for having Nessie. Ever since most of us wolves are really close to the Cullens. When you came back everything has changed. We don't know why. But I imprinted on you and now I can't lose you .Ever. Your sister was killed by something we have never noticed before. The scent was too different..." I didn't pay attention because after saying scent I realised I could smell everything, he had a forest smell to him, it was strong but I loved it.

"I am the reason it has all changed. Seth, I am not human. I am a witch from the ancient witches. I am a descendant of Emilia, the greatest ancient witch of all time as she could control both Black and White magic." It all made sense. I was now of age where my powers had settled, I remember my mother telling me once. Briefly anyway, only one long thing stuck.

"_When a white cloaked witch, the good witches, gained her powers the red cloaks can sense it and come to kill her. No young witches have survived, we have the book and we will protect it. You are to be the one who stops them. Do you understand Jasmine Emilia Spencer? You are the one who ends the war." My mother was fierce and not frightened._

"_But mama, why me?" My voice was weak._

"_I do not know why but you are the one, this book will stay in your bag until you need it. I love you sweetie."_

The book! It was in my favourite bag that I didn't dare ever open. I needed to get to my house.

"Seth! I need to go home, I know why come let's go!" But before I could even get up he was holding my arm against the sofa.

"You can't baby. Everything has been burnt to ash. You created the fire. I am sure of it. When I saw you standing in the kitchen, as soon as I stopped talking, a load of bright white flashes were coming from you and hitting everywhere causing the biggest fire ever. I was lucky to get you out..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

I didn't listen. I got up and went running for my house. That was when I saw it, my house wasn't there anymore but I didn't care. I spent the rest of the day looking through rubble until I found it. A large decorated purple bag. That was tied together by black leather string. I opened it up and I saw the thick book. It was in perfect condition. It had survived for a reason. I took it back to Seth's and chucked it on the table.

"Everything is burnt. Really? It is in perfect condition for a reason. Now move I need to read it." He moved and I sat there for the whole night. Ignoring everyone and everything. Seth and Leah went on patrol, Sue stayed round Billy's for the night.

Most of it all was spells and how to control my powers but I saw a lot more. Lineage, powers of a typical witch and of Emilia and the war. I found out 10 important things. I had the powers of Emilia, visions in my dreams, electric currents, telekinesis, physical blocking shield, heightened senses and the speed of a vampire. The red cloak witches have found me and will now try to kill me. They have their own pack of werewolves that can phase a part of their body at night. They killed my sister. There will be a war soon involving all creatures. The red cloaks want to kill all creatures apart from people on their side until everyone else is dead. They needed my power to do that. I needed to master both magic soon, to the limits. I needed as many wolves, witches, vampires and fallen angels to do that. Fallen angels have helped white cloaked witches since the beginning of both our existences.

A lot to take in but I knew what to do. As soon as I tell the Quileute wolves and Cullens we will all need to travel the world and find werewolves, witches, fallen angels and as many vampires as possible to take our side in the war. This wasn't going to be easy. But I knew I had to do this. But one question still remained. Are these stories all really true and should I believe in killing the other side in fact, do I even need to take a side? Only time will tell and according to the book, I have all eternity.

**So what did you think? Any good? It starts to finally get more action based, will include more romance of Seth and Jasmine and even more of the Cullens, they all need a big part in this.**  
**Might be a couple of days before next chapter is up, got a lot of school work to do and I need to figure out how this will all work out. Hope you have enjoyed it all so far. Any ideas then message me **  
_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	8. Explanations and Decisions

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a few days since I last updated. I hope you like the chapter! I do not own Twilight!**_  
__  
Chapter 8: Explanations And Decisions_

**Jasmine's POV**

"... So that is everything. As far as I know, this is what is happening. I don't really know what to do. I mean, this is the whole world we are talking about. All vampires, all witches, all wolves and all angels and most likely all humans. I had a dream the night Cara died, now I see why I had it. See, it was of the war. We were facing the red cloaked witches, their wolves, a load of vampires and the Volturi. On our side were us, our friends and the witches of white magic." It had been a long night. I have been a wake for over 24 hours reading, explaining and practicing my powers. The Cullens don't know that part yet...

This morning The Cullens and all the wolves were standing and sitting around the dining table of The Cullens dining room, with the amount of people in here you would've thought it would be crammed, except it wasn't. There was still so much room, hard to believe the house was actually this big. The expressions that really stood out were of worry from Esme and Nessa, I don't know why but something told me that they really were worried about what was going to happen.

"So there will be a war and the Volturi will take their side. But what do they want? Before we do anything we need to find out what they want-" Carlisle was interrupted.

"Yeah, but first... Who did this?!" Emmett didn't sound exactly happy; he turned up the volume of the television so we could all hear.  
_  
"This morning the bodies of two families were found deep inside the forest, these people have been severely attacked, crushed and burned. The only things that remained untouched were the white cloaks surrounding the bodies. We have no information on who these people are, who killed them and why. If anyone has any information that could help, we strongly urge you tell the police as soon as possible." _The news reporter was reporting the deaths of families. In white cloaks. No.

Naturally being angry my powers soared, I could feel the current seeping through my skin and suddenly sparks literally flied. The witches killed them! They killed my family; I knew instantly what I had to do. I had to fight the witches alone so no one else was hurt, they were capable of a lot of things, this time they would be the dead ones.

"I have a plan, but you aren't going to like it" All I could do was whisper. I slowly began to explain my plan. While Carlisle and Edward did research on the witches using any mythology books they could use including my book while the wolves went looking around the forest for anymore dead bodies. While I went looking for the witches in places that were deserted.

"NO!! NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT GOING LOOKING FOR THEM EVER, ESPECIALLY NOT ALONE. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU AREN'T GOING ALONE!" Of course, the one person who would hate this idea the most would be Seth, but I didn't think he would hate it this much.

Finally, after a few hours we all came to an agreement, with the help of Jacob's pack and Renesmee I would go in search of the witches but always staying in contact with the Cullens in case we needed any help.

The day was passing quicker and Carlisle still hadn't gotten any closer as to what the witches wanted, tomorrow we would go in search of them. I was nervous but when I saw Nessa outside, I decided to join her; since I was Seth's imprint it was only fair I got used to them. Vampires, who knew I could ever be friends with them, never mind an amazingly and inhumanly beautiful hybrid! I couldn't get used to their beauty, I was just as human looking as the next person, and even the wolves were all beautiful, including Leah most definitely.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" I asked politely, Renesmee was very courteous.

"Of course, I would love to have your company. It is quite lonely without Jacob or Seth. I hope they are ok. How are you holding up? I mean this has got to be taking its toll on you, the enemy have just killed your own..." She trailed off not wanting to cause me upset.

"I am fine, death is a part of life, and one day I will grow old and die too. I may be a witch but Emilia my great-grandmother grew old and got killed by the witches. I just have to stop them before they kill any of you; it is my purpose of life. The only I am not wanting to happen is for Seth to stop phasing." _Too much information, don't say your real thoughts Jas._

"Why would you say that, he will stop phasing to age with you and anyway how do you know you will age?" Nessie was getting irate.

"It is simple, Seth is a part of this family with all of you, Jacob will never age and I want Seth to stay in the family for all eternity. I am simply a person who should have never returned to her home and get such a wonderful family involved in a war." I didn't care, she need to know the truth. "Besides, my purpose here is to stop the war and die. Sacrificing my life for you all. I am nothing more than an average, plain and selfish young woman. That is all I will ever be."

"No you aren't! Jasmine, I know everyone's thoughts here, including yours. In their minds everyone sees you as the most beautiful person who will ever walk the planet, not to mention how pure and selfless you are." Edward had joined us now, hearing everything. "You will never die, not now. We have found out some new things that are of interest. Turns out we know the fallen angels who can help us. Also, you are the granddaughter of Emilia Jays, she died from a ritual that was performed and she wasn't old looking, she looked just 21. Once the powers come you stay the way you are forever, you can't die unless the ritual is performed. We don't know what that is yet but as soon as we do then maybe there won't be a war after all. If we found the ritual, we could help you and the angels and any witches perform it to ban and kill the red cloaked witches for good." He was making sense, and it sounded like a good plan. We just needed the ritual. 

But things weren't getting any better, because out of nowhere there were so many howls of pain. We all knew who exactly were getting hurt. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry. Looks like the war was starting.

In less than 2 seconds we were all running to where the howls were coming from, ready for the first part of the battle. But I knew it wasn't going to be a fair and easy battle. Like the book said I would win the war _but at a high price._

**OK, I know a bad cliffhanger. Wanna know what happens next? Sorry for the late update, been busy with problems at home. Hope you like it. Thanks again for the comments and people who have added this to their favourite stories and subscribed it, it does mean a lot!**  
_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	9. Beginning of War

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update I have been so busy with school I haven't had time! Hope this chapter makes up for it! I do not own Twilight!**__

Chapter 9: Beginning of War  
  
**Jasmine's POV**

In less than a minute you could already see what was happening. I cluster of red figures surrounding the wolves. That was, until they heard us coming from behind.

"Well well well, look who decided to show her face for once, the great descendant of Emilia! Welcome, Jasmine, to the beginning of Hell." A dark voice was deepening as one of the figures turned from the circle to face us all, by now the Cullens were all grouped together as close as possible in a straight line. I couldn't look at the man who was talking I was too busy focusing my eyes on the wolves who were all covered in blood. Yelping in severe agony. My Seth.

I couldn't take in what was happening, but there was soon a shriek and more howls but they didn't come from the pack, they came from the other wolves, so many of them already to protect their own. It was then I realised that the shriek was from Renesmee. She had tried to get to Jacob and they attacked her, flinging her across the forest and through a lot of trees. I managed to keep her floating before hitting the tree that would do more damage and instantly Bella had caught her. One after another the Cullens and wolves tried to attack the witches and failed. It was causing more pain. All I did was stand there. Seth was being attacked through the mind. And all I was doing was standing there. I soon felt something run through me, my new enemy were trying to get to me, change something. But they can't overpower me. Not now, I had been practicing. And with that, I ran a field of electric currents around my body then hovering over to the witches. Suddenly, I wasn't me anymore. I had flashbacks, these were the same witches that had killed Emilia, I knew how! She died a horrible death and they would pay for it. But I still wasn't me, I was her. My family!

The current wrapped around their bodies. One by one becoming a very bright white light. The expressions on their faces were good to see, I felt happy.

"Not so tough now, what will dear little Roselyn do now that she can't take control of the one thing she wants? Stop hurting the Quileute wolves and surrender, you can't win with me here!" It sounded like me, yet it wasn't. I could see white overflow around the edges of my body. "Leave now. No damage will come to you. Leave now and never return, for I may not be so merciful the next time we meet."

They took the warning seriously and disappeared into thin air. I could finally breathe my own air. I looked round, Sam and his pack were healing and had not been harmed badly. Ness, Bella and Edward were gone with Carlisle. Most likely helping Ness. The rest of the Cullens were looking after Jacob and Seth. They had been hurt the most, the blood wouldn't stop coming out, the other wolves were soon on their feet. I ran to Seth. Fear was streaming through his eyes, if he was in human form, his face would be wet from his tears. I knew what to do.

"Alice, Esme please step back. I need to get to him." They moved. I gently place my left hand on his face, my other close to his heart and focused. I could feel the white light surround me, as I opened my eyes the current was coming from my hands and surrounding Seth's body. The blood stopped coming out. His breathing returned to normal. And his eyes weren't filling up with water to cry with. I was healing him a lot quicker than anyone wolf ever could. The light faded quickly and I knew he was fully healed. I did the same with Jacob and Quil who was also hurt badly. With that, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett carried them and wandered back to the house. The wolves followed, then I eventually followed behind them back home, I guess I could call it that.

While they all healed, Carlisle, Edward and I all discussed what had happened. It wasn't much of a battle, since I took care of it. But he knew they would be back and would know more about our imprints. It turns out they were spying on me since I first came back to know more, they knew about imprints and only hurt them to hurt the imprinted. It worked, for now there was nothing we could do but research all that was happening and how we were going to plan our attack on them and save the world.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**Seth's POV**

Six long months had passed and although not a lot had changed, we all did our part to help with the research we needed. Since the attack, I have never left Jas out of my sight. Sure, she was more powerful than me but I needed to protect her more. I was being too over-protective, it annoyed her but I didn't care she couldn't leave me, never.

We knew the witches were close because of the attacks here in New York. We decided to move away, for the safety of everyone else. Sadly, Quil stayed behind, he couldn't leave Claire. Surprisingly, Leah came; she loved the idea of it. Over the months she became really close with Jas and Nessie, it was amazing. Nessie was another story. Something unexpected had happened, she had a huge growth spurt of a few days and now looks seventeen with the height and face and especially mentally. But she needed to put on that weight to balance out her figure so we knew she wasn't fully grown yet. Anyway, we had all pitched in to patrol areas of New York; the witches were killing people, for what we didn't know. It was always at its worst on the Full Moon, when the real wolves came out.

"Oh come on please, just tonight!" Nessie was begging to go out and use her new fake I.D out on the clubs. "Daddy, please let me go out. Clearly I won't be alone; Jas, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose will be with me. Please daddy, you know you and mom need time to hunt alone since you can never really do that lately. I promise nothing will go wrong." She hadn't let it go all morning. I was still busy eating and keeping my eyes on the always dazzling Jasmine who was just sleeping on the couch. Her breathing low and soft, very steady, I wonder what she was dreaming about.

"The future Seth, which is always what she dreams about, usually it is about the war but today, it is about you and your future together. Nessie, we will see honey but let's just see if Alice predicts if anything goes wrong. Alice?" The little vampire popped up, all cheerful as always.

"Nothing seems to be going wrong with me and Rose of course the holes are distracting but nothing will go wrong. Edward let her go out, she hasn't been out with just us girls and I am sure Jasmine would appreciate the space." Her voice was hinting at me never leaving her side, I couldn't help but growl. Nowadays no one really thought of my growl when it came to Jasmine and it included this occasion.

"Fine, go ahead but if anything happens to her. It will be your fault, all yours. Got it?" She nodded. I didn't bother to look back and went for a walk.

**Jasmine's POV**

I woke up to find Alice and Nessie discussing outfits with Rose. I wondered what was going on. Edward answered that.

"Turns out you are going out clubbing tonight, a bit of freedom. Just you with Nessie, Rose and Alice. Don't bother trying to back out of it because it won't work, trust me. They have been at it since 6 am this morning." Edward whispered gently in my ear.

Now I was caught up, since the large growth spurt, Nessie had been wanting to go out and use her fake identity. She now has that chance to get freedom with me. From the day of the attack, I was always beside Seth, finally I could breathe my own space.

I spent the next hour in the shower and getting ready. I looked at the clock, 2PM. Seth knocked on the door and came in. Over the past six months I could feel the energies of each person I was near, they all had a different beat to them, Seth's was light but powerful. I guessed it meant the lighter the "sound" the purer they were and the more powerful it felt the closer they were to me and how powerful their soul was. I explained my theory to Edward; he was stunned but happy I knew because he thought he was a soulless monster. How could that be true?

Seth wrapped his boiling arms around me, held me tightly and kissed my lips gently, teasing me again. By this time I was ready for the rest of the day. The hours passed blissfully, I spent it all in Seth's arms watching television. 6PM soon came and Alice rushed me upstairs to put on my outfit, it was simple, elegant and with the part of revealing. I wore a tight white top that was long sleeved and the end of the sleeves flowed like wings, it matched a black mini skirt that looked like a school skirt and I had some gorgeous whit Christian Laboutin shoes to match. I didn't bother taking a bag as I didn't need to take anything apart from a necklace that had a certain liquid in it that could literally melt the witches to nothingness. I took it to make Seth happy; we had found it would work from a book we got in a shop not far from here.

"You can't seriously be wearing that? You are showing off too much" Edward, Seth and Jacob all said that in unison but we just walked past them and got into Alice's Porsche and drove off. They had decided to all match. We had the same style top, skirt and shoes but in different colours. Nessie in pink, Alice in all black and Rosalie in a lovely aqua colour. I couldn't compare myself to them.

We went into the best club in the city, but our happiness didn't last long. I had been hit on the most, probably because they couldn't get anywhere near the others. I didn't really care, I just wanted Leah here but she was back in La Push visiting Sue. My neck was starting to hurt; the necklace with the liquid in was not the only necklace I was wearing. I also had Cara's necklace on, I will have to take it off sometime, and it was starting to wear and was tearing at the leather string.

I had noticed someone in the corner, staring at me all night. Wearing a cloak. Only now had I noticed it was red, and the person was a witch, it was Roselyn! To make sure no one got hurt I went up to her and spat just a few words at her.

"Outside now!" She got up silently and ended up dragging me far away. She hit me and shot her spells at me. For what seemed hours, she tortured me and I let her. I was still learning my powers while she knew it all.

I heard a hiss and saw Roselyn fall. Nessie was here and trying to fight her. But once again she got flung back and I had to catch her. My strength had immediately returned and I could fight. Nessie was unconscious and wasn't breathing.

"What did you do?" I didn't wait for an answer I lunged at her hands at the ready and gave her my full power, it didn't last long because she was a coward and ran off. But before she did she had said "It is the beginning of war." She took the liquid with her and smashed my necklace, at that point I didn't care I had to get Nessie home. By now she was screaming. Like before, I placed my hands on her head and near the heart and began the healing process, it took more energy from me but she was gaining enough strength to live longer. I was suddenly weak and knew I could fade but that didn't matter, she needed to live for everyone else.

"Jasmine, let go of her, we can take her home now" It was Alice but I didn't listen, I gave Nessie the last of my energy for her to survive and I completely backed out going to my happy place. The future I wanted with Seth. If I survive this then things were going to change dramatically.

**OOH, what happens next? Jas has basically just saved Nessie's life as Roselyn had cast a death spell on Nessie through the mind but Jasmine's immunity gift was passed through energies and saved her, at the cost of her own life nearly. Roselyn was the witch who killed Emilia by the way, but what if Jasmine is just the reincarnate of Emilia, could old memories flow back to help?? Hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think of it all!**  
_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	10. Surviving, Cullen Crests

**Author's Note: Ok the 10****th**** chapter is up. Hope you like it. Do you want anything certain to happen soon, if so let me know and I will see what I can do! I do not own Twilight!  
**

_Chapter 10: Surviving and Cullen Crests_

**Jasmine's POV**

I was sure I was in a dream or a past because I wasn't exactly me and when I saw my clothes it was a long old fashioned dress with a lot of frills, I was also wearing a white cloak, it was pure snow white. I then saw the same fallen angel from my dream but he was smiling.

"Emilia you have kept me waiting a long time, finally we can be together. I have missed you so much. It is so strange to think I am damned yet a witch can still be my soul mate, I am so sorry for those hateful things I said to you, please, forgive me." The angel then kissed me softly on the lips and then become more passionate.

"Leon, it has been a long time but we can now be together, I won't ever leave you I promise!" I was soon awake as I heard Seth's voice full of panic.

"She should be awake by now! What is going on?" I could feel Renesmee pulling him away from me.

"Seth she is recovering slowly, she caught the death spell from me, be patient." She was talking low and Edward I think it was had growled.

"Father, be thankful she saved me, I heard what the death spell can do, as soon as it kills me taking my soul, my life source it goes on to those who are linked to me biologically, you and mama, then onto my aunts and uncles and grandparents, you share the same venom. It would have then found a way to kill anyone else close by. She was immune for a certain point of time, but it soon overtook her and now she is recovering. Let's just hope she can survive long enough for us to give her the surprise!" Now sounding optimistic I could start to feel my fingers and toes. Then my legs and hands, then my arms and soon my whole body.

"What is my surprise? It better be good" I tried my best to talk and giggle slightly but it still hurt.  
_Please don't let Seth be too rough Edward I am in a lot of pain._ I thought to him know he could hear my thoughts now.

"Seth be careful, she is very sensitive right now!" Edward warned him.

Seth did as he was told and cradled me gently on the bed, he started swinging back and forth gently like a rocking cradle, and I felt safe again being his hot and strong arms. He was hushing me in rhythm with the cradling.

Hours past and Seth was still cradling me. We talked about everything that had happened it did make sense now but I promised to him I would never leave his side again, I meant it too. I would never leave him again not even to go shopping without him. I needed Seth no matter where I went because I only truly felt safe with him wrapped around me.

"Hey, how are you? If you are up to coming downstairs we want to talk to you, don't worry it is nothing bad, trust me" Alice was all cheery and could guess my expression no matter how hard I tried to hide my reactions.

It took a little longer to get downstairs but I instantly felt better when I saw Leah standing there, over time her hair had gotten longer and she had much longer hair than before, sure it made her fur in wolf form really long but it didn't really affect the way she moved. In fact it made things better apparently. But she looked so gorgeous with long flowing locks.

Edward soon grabbed my attention and began to speak.  
"Jasmine, I would just like to say thank you for saving Renesmee last night. It was a dangerous thing to do and I knew you truly would have given up your life to save hers. Whilst you were unconscious I heard the thoughts you were thinking and I would like to make a few things straight. Yes we all love and care about Renesmee and would die ourselves if she did die too. But you are a part of this family now; it would severely damage us all if you passed. Most importantly, Seth would suffer as he imprinted on you. We all care about you deeply as you are there for us and more importantly you gave up everything to save Renesmee. But back to the main reason why we wanted to talk to you; over the few months we have come to know you and vice versa you have shown true passion and love towards us all as if we were you family and we would like to welcome you are being a permanent family member of us Cullens. Seth, Leah and Jacob have already been given their presents a while ago and have been a part of this family for a while. SO we would like to give you this as a way of showing you will always be a true member of this family." He spoke with true courage and sincerity for me.

"I would also like to say just a few words, if you don't mind. Saving my granddaughter is not the only reason why I cherish you like my own but because you do not see us vampires as the soulless murderers in your legends but as any other human you would know so well and helping us overcome something so dangerous in this war. So as Edward had said we wanted to give you a little something to show you as being a permanent fixture of the Cullen family. Renesmee give her the box if you will." Carlisle had finished off and I knew he meant well but it was true in our legends the Cullens were enemies but they were not evil, never have been, and never will be. They were most likely better than most humans, showing compassion to everyone they knew.

Nessie then handed me a small silver box, I opened it gently and inside was a beautiful piece of jewellery in it. It was a beautiful gold bracelet; it must have been pure gold as the box was very heavy. In the centre of the bracelet itself was a silver Cullen crest, just like Rosalie's necklace but silver. Surrounding the crest were the various charms. There was a sun, a moon, a feather, a wave, a rose and a halo. It was so beautiful I was soon crying of happiness.

"Thank you all so much. I don't really know what to say to be honest. But this is the best gift I have ever been given. To know I have such a wonderful and dazzling family who will always stand by me is a gift itself. I know you will always be here and all of you here in this room right now have been my family since the first day I heard you speak and that will never change. You have grown to become like my own brothers and sisters. Carlisle both you and Esme have been such wonderful parental figures to me and I hope that never changes either because nothing can be better than this. SO thank you, all of you I don't know where I would be without any of you." I instantly put my bracelet on and would never take it off. If Roselyn dared to ever touch it, I will burn her. Not the best thought but this was mine now and no one will ever touch it.

"In case you are wondering what the charms mean, they all represent you in some way. The crest is to show you are a part of the Cullen family. The sun shows you have a happy and warm personality. The moon means you are our light in the darkness. The feather means you are light natured and think of violence as the last option. A wave is to show you are calm and peaceful. The rose means you have true beauty and the halo clearly means you are an angel." Nessie was filled with happiness as I had accepted the gift.

"But it's not the only gift." Seth had finally spoken after being silent. He removed his arm from around my waist and pulled something from his pocket. "You may be a Cullen but you are still my imprint and I want to give you some representation of me in your life." It was a necklace from what I could see and he placed the necklace around my neck and tied it on. As I looked down I saw it was mostly handmade. The necklace was braided with three different coloured strands of material, gold, silver and aqua. On the necklace was a small wooden wolf which he must have carved, it was very intricate and there was also a pure gold heart beside it. The initial S and J had been put on using diamonds. It was so beautiful. I couldn't really say much.

"Thank you, my true love. It is beautiful, just like my life. Just like the bracelet, I shall never take it off." Seth rested his head next to mine and whispered 'It is beautiful just like you' and then kissed me passionately on the lips. As I opened my eyes I noticed the Cullens had gone. I felt truly harmonious and was ready to face anything. I had my family and my Seth. I had my future and no one will ever take it from me.

**Ok so what did you think? I decided to stop the action for a chapter, Jas needs some happiness right? Woo she is now a true Cullen and when I imagined the bracelet and necklace in my head it really does represent Jasmine. I may be going too deep into Jasmine's character as I have been dreaming the story in my sleep. Jasmine is happy and now she is ready to start putting things in place. Hope you liked it!  
**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	11. Dream Discoveries

**Author's Note: Ok. 11****th**** chapter up. Hope you like it! I do not own Twilight!  
**  
_Chapter 11: Dream discoveries_

**Jasmine's POV**

I had been a few days since gaining my new bracelet and necklace, all of us Cullens were soon closer than ever, it was nice to have Leah back on the scene, I had missed her so much and now she was like my own sister.

I was running up the stairs to the newly renovated study, it had been made bigger for us all to use. There were now more books and computers and 2 more desks for us to use. I was very modern and the best part was I could go into anytime I liked as mine and Seth's room was right next to it.

"Jasmine, can I please talk to you for a moment?" Edward had called me, I guessed he would have seen the dreams or flashbacks I have been having in my sleep!

"Of course Edward, I can already guess what is up so just tell me" I tried my best not to become angry but he shouldn't be looking into my dreams.

"I am not angry at you but those dreams, of the angel. Of Leon, I have seen him before, the exact same man, well angel, in the 1950s. He is a real person but those dreams you are having, aren't just dreams. You are having flashbacks of your past life of being Emilia." How did he know this for sure? It just isn't right how he knows more than me.

"What are you saying? That the angel Leon could possibly be my soulmate and that my dreams are of my former life, like having visions but from the past instead of the future?" I was becoming impatient.

"Yes and the soulmate part is what I am worried about. If when you were reincarnated and you saw Leon, would you still be his true love, I am worried about how that will affect the imprint between you and Seth." I understood completely. But it still didn't make as much sense.

"Nothing will change. I guarantee you that Edward, so please don't question. I am Jasmine _not _Emilia, remember that!" I stormed off and ran up to the attic, it more of my extra room to practice my powers and spells with but sometimes I could think better up here than anywhere else. I was alone for only a few hours when Seth came up.

"Uh, hey. I just came back from patrolling with Leah. I know what has been going on and I believe you. It is going to be ok. As soon as we find the angels then it will turn out for the better. We can beat this you just need to relax a little." He then sat me onto his legs and wrapped his arms around my whole body so I couldn't escape. He started rocking me again.

_Edward I am so sorry for storming out, it was seriously uncalled for, I didn't mean any harm. I hope you can forgive me if I have offended you in anyway,_ I thought to Edward.

"You are forgiven Jasmine, you didn't do anything wrong in all honesty, I shouldn't have pressed the topic to you. It all going so strange right now" He was in front of us almost immediately that I had literally gasped when I saw his figure standing tall and proud right in front of me.

Seth just kept rocking me and was whispering things he would love to happen once this was all over, getting married, having children and spending all eternity together. Edward disappeared after forgiving me and after about half an hour, I was going into a deep sleep.

I was walking along a great stretch of bright green land. It was field that had white peonies growing all round, it was so beautiful. It felt like I had seen this place before but at the same time I hadn't. I was walking faster being careful not to trip on my cloak or flowing white dress that had a little shimmer in it, like Renesmee's soft glow in the sun. I noticed that trees were suddenly growing all around me and soon, I was trapped inside a large circle of trees surrounding the position I was standing in.

Then out of nowhere Leon came flying down, his wings glowing furiously, but he didn't look angry in the slightest. After him so many more fallen angels came down after him, both male and female. They looked so similar; they were all pale with the brightest blue eyes now, but somehow in different shades. They were wearing white clothing. I felt a sudden burst of protection and happiness flowing through my veins. But I was still somehow coherent with my real conscious mind and knew this is where they were on earth. Wherever this place was.

He gave me a gentle hug and spoke softly, "Jasmine, I am so glad you could make it. Welcome to the hiding place of us fallen angels."

"It looks so pure, but you are fallen angel, how can you all look so pure?" I replied honestly curious.

"Good question, see we are pure, we are not fallen angels anymore. We have guarded this place from every enemy out there and earned our place as true angels but with a twist. We are guardian angels on the planet, by choice of course. In your real life you will come here soon and we can help you!" He was very gracious, I felt something pulling me towards him but I knew I mustn't go near him.

"Where is this place Leon? How will I find you and when?" I was becoming impatient and was waiting for him to answer.

"All in good time my dearest Jasmine, when the time is right you will come here alone and this place is the centre of the Earth where all peace and purity is, the Garden of Eden."

I woke up with a startle and I was surrounded by literally everyone from the household staring at me bewildered, they knew what I dreamed about. And I knew what I had to do.

**Ok, I know I have drabbled on a bit, but it is slightly interesting. If you want anything to happen in the next chapter or sometime very soon, now is your time to tell me when you comment on the chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who is commenting, subscribing and adding this story to your favourite stories!!  
**_**Thanks, leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	12. Changes

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update, I have been very ill and I still am. I hope you like the chapter! I do not own Twilight!**  
_  
Chapter 12: Changes_

**Jasmine's POV**

Three days had passed and we had all been busy looking through different books and maps just to find a clue of where the Garden of Eden could be. It wasn't easy at all, the Cullens never rested, and Alice was using her gift the best she could to see where it was but couldn't find anything and it gave her "headaches" using her gift, so I had to make her rest. I took a map of the world and instantly knew we had missed something. There was a little island, very small near what could be a special place. It was practically at the centre of the Earth.

"Well, I guess that it our best bet. How could we have missed it so easily?!" Edward was infuriated himself. He had no reason to be, we all missed the obvious, even super talented vampires could miss the obvious!

"Edward, it is fine. We know where it is but I will only go there when I feel it is time. So stop worrying! Right now, it isn't time, you remember the dream. Let's all rest and you all must rest from the hard work, you might as well go hunting." I managed to calm him but I knew Jasper had helped.

From then on we knew that when the time came, I would travel to the island, meet the angels and get what was needed, for some reason I felt it like I wasn't going to be seeing the angels until I needed to and that won't be for a very long time.

**Six Years Later...**

A lot of things have changed. You wouldn't have believed 6 years had passed, but they had and too much had changed. Not long after discovering the Garden of Eden, Leah became bitter once more and was really cruel to everyone but mostly me. Two years later on the same night, both Seth and Jacob had proposed to Renesmee and me, we were on a double date so to speak, on a hill with magnificent stars sparkling with such grace and the moon was shining bright and high like it owned the night. It was a perfect picnic and we were all having an amazing time. That day was when I finally blew my niceness with Leah, I had put up with enough of her disgust with me and I had retaliated back at her. She never spoke to me all day but I didn't care. I had forgotten all about her that night being with Seth and the two other great people. The ring was the most beautiful thing possible, when it came to jewellery of course. When it came to people, Renesmee was the most beautiful and dazzling. The ring was very simple but something about it stood out. On the front it was twisted together in a sort of Celtic form and in between the holes were pure white diamonds, they were small but very powerful in hypnotising you.

One of the best nights became the worst as once Leah found out, she stormed off and never came back, she is still alive and well physically but mentally something snapped and she needs to be alone. About two months after the proposal Nessie and Jacob were married with a simple but sweet and beautiful ceremony, they went to Isle Esme for a few weeks for their honeymoon and just like her mother, Nessie came back pregnant. Seth and I married a day before little Flora arrived. We had a traditional Quileute wedding, just for Seth and it was the best experience ever, I felt like I was delving deeper into the Quileute traditions, which is what I wanted to do.

The true angel of the family; Flora, daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black She turned out to be very different indeed but that is what made her so special. Labour didn't take long, after everyone had seen her I was the last to look, partly because I knew I would be the most astounded by her appearance. It was true, her skin was almost as pale as Edward's and as hot as Jacob's, she already had a cascade of dark brown hair which had streaks of a bronze coloured tone to it somehow. It was when I noticed her eyes that made me shocked, instead of being a very dark brown like Jacob's, or a chocolate brown like Nessie's, they were a glistening topaz blue.

"Hey eyes are blue, how?" They just shook their heads all in unison. "What will you call her?" I asked with real curiosity.

"We have no idea, I would like it be something with a real meaning behind all our family..." She trailed off, most likely not knowing what name could be used.

"Something angelic," I replied with honesty, I then went into my own thoughts, thinking about angels and their names, only a few stood out, the Seraphim angels. According to my father, they were pretty much the most powerful angels you could have, they were at the top of hierarchy and a few names stood out; Seraphina meaning Heaven's Helper, Helena meaning Heaven's Herald, Flora as Flower of Heaven and Vanessa meaning Heavenly Maiden. The Cullens were better and more human than most other humans and Edward needed to stop thinking they had no souls and were going to hell, they never would. This would remind him they never will  
_Hope you can hear all this, Grandpa_; I thought making sure my 'voice' sounded joking.

"Yes I can hear you Jassy, but don't you think I look awfully dashing and young for a Grandpa? That actually isn't a bad idea, Nessie honey, why don't you listen to what Jassy has to say?" He was annoying but I explained my idea anyway.

"... So to remind you how special your daughter is and to remind Grandpa over there how you have souls and such you could name her after a Seraphim angel. Two names really stand out too, there is Seraphina which means Heaven's helper, you all help each other everyone else and would go to heaven. That represents you as a family but for a more personal one, Flora. It means the flower of Heaven; she is the special flower of the heavenly family. What do you think? It is ok if you don't like the idea but it is certainly unique-" I was cut off immediately when scarily both Nessie AND Alice spoke the same words at the exact same time.

"I love the idea!" They were in their own mind reading world I was sure of it. "Flora Seraphina Black, perfect name! Jacob what do you think, after all she is not just my daughter?" He just seemed to nod excitedly and said it was perfect.

Well that was another thing over with, but it was still perfect as always. So two dates of November were filled, the 12th for mine and Seth's anniversary and the 13th for Flora Seraphina Black's birthday!

But that was four years ago, we didn't have a honeymoon but that didn't mean the Cullens didn't make us anything in return for not going away, there was still trouble coming our way, they still needed our help. Instead they made us a house. It was a five bed roomed house with 3 bathrooms, a large living area, kitchen and a separate dining area. We also had a very large walk-in closet, with all the up-to-date clothing; we could never add our own stuff as Alice was now officially in charge of what we wore.

But that was then, we are moving back to Forks, Washington, and the wolves' need our help as an infestation of newborns are rising and can't stop them all. It will be tough but we will get them all.

**Ok, well a different kind of chapter. I hoped you liked it. I know I shouldn't exactly be bringing angels and everything into the story but it was something I really wanted to call the new addition to the family. I researched but still slightly unsure if it is true or not. Review please!  
**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	13. Forks, Spells and Wolves

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for this chapter late. Thanks for the comments and adding this story to your favourites! Enjoy this chapter, I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 13: Forks, Spells and Wolves_

**Jasmine's POV**

It didn't take very long for us to pack our belongings and drive all the way back to drizzly Forks, the Cullens all knew it will be a risk as it has been so long and everyone will immediately question.

Seth and I set off last in my new Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport, it was very difficult to get apparently and it was _very, very _expensive as I thought but my family just shrugged it off. Seth had wanted to spend some time alone with me just for a few minutes.

"Everything will be ok, I promise you. As soon as we sort this problem out we will go somewhere, have a real honeymoon, a good relaxing time for just the two of us." He had spoken with softness and soon we weren't alone, Flora had come to see us, she was only 6 years old but looked and acted like a 14 year old teenager, she was a breathtakingly beautiful young girl, maybe the most beautiful out of all of us with her long bright blonde waves bouncing all around and the topaz eyes gleaming so brightly. I would never admit it publicly but I was jealous of her.

"Jasmine! Grandmamma came to tell you that we need to set off now, hurry up!" She urged us away from the house and set off back to La Push and Forks. It didn't take too long, but long enough.

We got to Forks quite early and unpacked as soon as we got there, it certainly was a quick unpack all thanks to my magic powers, I finally felt at home once I had made mine and Seth's room a bit more personalised. But it didn't take long before trouble starts, and it wasn't newborns that were attacking, it was werewolves. A lot more than thought possible.

Night came and I decided I would help patrol, we all went in groups I was with Seth and Jacob, Nessie had to stay home with Esme as they weren't the kind of vampires to fight. We were all worrying about Nessie as right now she liked to help and show her independence, soon after a few thoughts we heard a scream who could you guess it? It was Nessie, this didn't sound good at all. We were all racing in different directions. I lost everyone; they weren't even close to me! I was near a cliff edge and saw Renesmee being held by the grips of a giant black werewolf. The Full Moon was right behind them. Strange; the moon phase is wrong. But I didn't think and pulled out a pure silver gun with one silver bullet in. Silver bullets don't kill. But silver bullets laced with a spell do!

I screamed a well known spell onto the bullet "This silver bullet is the key, it must be the animal's poison, all round deadly, a target to the heart you must see, so he sees the light it must be!" I shot the gun and the bullet went straight through the heart of the wolf. He burned up and shrivelled down to ashes.

I grabbed Nessie, not lightly either and dragged her back to the house. Everyone was already waiting and knew something was up. I didn't have a chance to explain before Edward yelled at her.

"What were you thinking?! Do you know how much trouble you could have been in; who knows what would have happened if it bit you?! You can explain tomorrow, GO TO BED, NOW!!" She ran up the stairs crying, it was my turn next.

"What happened, is it dead?!?!" I nodded without saying a word. "HOW DID YOU KILL IT?"

"It happened a long time ago, the greatest war in my civilisation's history, against the wolves..." I said it low but he could here.

"Tell me then, tell us all!"

I got lost in my own world, my own history as I began.

"_It started long before my time, I found it in a book a while ago. See the wolves were the greatest creatures of everyone before vampires even. But as soon as us magical beings came, the wolves weren't happy and took unnecessary action. Every night on a full moon they would come to our homes and kill anyone, even babies and anyone over the age of 6! Magic over the years has changed. See back then when a child turned 6 they would get a taste of the powers and decide 10 years later to see if they wanted to keep their powers or not. If they did they froze, if they didn't they kept going on with the aging process. The red cloaks then split after they found the powers of Black Magic, split off and went with a select few wolves. Since then they changed our magic process, wolves still came every full moon but we knew what to do, stay awake all night and shoot them with a spell laced silver bullet!" _I took a breath " Now do you understand and see how magic is changed, wolves will forever be my enemy because of all the terror and slaughter they have caused, killing families and friends. Then came the reds with Black Magic creating a reincarnate of Emilia, I don't know how. See, Emilia practiced both magic during attacks too and fought both them and enemy witches!"

With that I walked off, my history was confusing for definite but I could just put. Magic has changed, the process changed, wolves are killing still along with the red cloaks and they made a spell for me to be a reincarnate of my ancestor who had battled forever.

I went to my bedroom and fell fast asleep. Dreaming again of the Garden of Eden and somehow my grandmother Emilia, my bracelet had been placed gently against my face as my arm was underneath my head, it was cool against the heat of my body. A nice new feeling, that didn't last long. Seth clambered in but didn't say anything, his heat was wrapped around all my body, I felt his muscles moving as he rocked me gently, blissful.

I had to forget tonight, Renesmee was now fast asleep and had learnt her lesson, tomorrow I would be the one to talk to her, make her see sense in a calm way and without an over protective dad shoving the words down her throat. I wanted to be a role model for her and Flora, I don't know why but I guess you could call it motherly instincts that were kicking in, but no nothing was happening between me and Seth, I wished for a child now but other things were more important. I was soon of in my own thoughts while drifting off to sleep, baby names for boys and girls, I couldn't think of anything right now so I just drifted further away for now. Nothing was going exactly right in this household, it was stressful but we had to get on with it.

Things were changing and we all knew it. We all knew what was coming. My lonely trip to Eden on the centre of the earth!

**Sorry its late, I am also bad at making up spells, I know. And I decided to add a few twists in but, aren't things finally picking up pace? I am really starting to like this story, most importantly what do you think? Comment/review please!  
**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	14. Finding Eden

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating soon but, here is another chapter! Enjoy, I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 14: Finding Eden_

**Jasmine's POV**

I had simply packed a few things I would need into a small bag, not much, just the usual things like my credit card and passport with a few clothes and toothbrush, things like that.

It had been a week since I decided to find Eden, it was time. Unfortunately not everyone was happy when I told them, for different reasons...

_Flashback Starts_

"_No. No. No. No. Guess what? NO!" Seth was constantly talking, stopping me from saying anything I wanted to. "Not alone, ever. You aren't going out of my sight, simple as."_

"_You would miss Bella and Nessie's birthdays! This year we have decided to have a joint party, even more fun, how can you miss that?" Alice was whining again._

_That is right, their birthdays were two weeks away, but I knew I had to miss the celebrations. All of a sudden they all started off saying why they didn't want me to go. Only three people kept quiet and defended me._

"_All right, you have had your say now it's my turn. One of these days Jasmine will have to find the Garden of Eden alone, if she feels it is right at this point in time then let her make the journey now, we may stop the war sooner and everything can go back to normal. Or as normal as we can be." Carlisle was speaking with compassion, I could see in his eyes that he really didn't want me to go but knew I had no choice and he was right. I do have to go sometime._

"_I back that up Grandpa. Either way it's her choice, the sooner she goes the sooner she comes back. Yes, there is danger but well duh she can handle it, have you SEEN her power lately?!" Nessie, still shocked at what I could do was marvelling at the arts of magic I have learnt. Just one more person._

"_Mama is right. Aunt Jas Jas should go. It is for the best, she comes back sooner and then we can stop whatever is happening." Flora spoke up, she was so elegant and her voice was so musical, everyone else was against it but it was my decision yet I couldn't speak, they soon argued it out like a large family does. Flora just looked at me, I ended up being an aunt to Flora as Nessie and I were now practically sisters._

"_Hey, hey, HEY! They are right; it is MY choice and no one else's. Next week I am going to Eden and finding the angels." I walked straight out._

_Flashback Ends_

Seth hasn't spoken to me since, every time we are in the same room he just looks at me with those beautiful molten deep brown eyes. I always look away first because all I see in them is pain of losing me. I had now finished packing and made my way outside to the backyard. I wasn't exactly travelling like a human. I was using the map to travel there through a portal spell I can now use, the passport and money was just in case I ended up somewhere else...

I took the map and my crystal pendant and laid them on the floor; I focused and took a deep breath.

Placing the pendant where Eden was I chanted a small spell "From Forks, Washington to the Garden of Eden. From far to near, make me a portal here." I was soon finding myself on a strange stretch of bright green grass. White and lilac flowers were growing all around me soon I found that the trees were growing, blocking out he sunlight but I carried on walking. Alice had bought me a white cloak to where and I ended up wearing a simple white summer dress, good for this weather. The trees surrounded me but glistened in a strange way, a magical way.

Like a dream, Leon the fallen angel came down and hugged me. "Welcome to my home Jasmine dear. Welcome to the Garden of Eden." As he said those few words, angels came swooping down with their wings flowing freely behind them and their white clothing blowing in the gentle breeze. Leon showed me to his little cabin of a home and soon I met the three elders, Arcangelo, Evangelos and Raguel. They were kind men and told me a lot about the angels, nothing too important.

"Why are you fallen angels? How come you look after this Garden of Eden?" I asked with inquisitiveness.

"We have all fallen because we did not want to follow the orders of those above us, watching all you humans live on always having choice, something we wanted but never had. We all decided to go against it so we could have freedom. This was a very long time ago, and now we can make up for doing something those up there see as wrong. We look after a part of Eden as a way of showing we care, because we do. Now we take pride in our work, protecting Eden. I dare say one day we will be rewarded for all our protection." Evangelos spoke with clarity, pride.

He told me stories of the angels and the witches, the same stories from the book but hearing them from someone who saw, who knew was amazing. We talked for hours then came a question I regret asking.

"In the book it says I will win the war with large help from my family but at a high price. What did that person mean?"

All of them hesitated in answering.

"...They say you are the reincarnate of Emilia Bennett and at the end of the war you will bring her back, for Leon but things may not go according to plan, we don't know what will happen at the end but it may be bad consequences for you. You need to stop them in a battle, otherwise they will slowly kill not only vampires and witches and werewolves but thousands of humans who may become white witches, and they will unleash demons and bring hell on earth. It cannot happen!" Evangelos flew out straight away. It was getting late and I needed rest. But first I needed to call Seth and my family.

I was already missing him, my heart had been constantly pounding and it was aching a lot, too much for me to cope with. I had just noticed; I needed my Seth.

As I reached to grab my phone from my bag, Leon grabbed it before me; I let out a little whine as he had hold of my wrist too tightly. Something wasn't right, I needed answers to why the mood had changed, it was all airy full of laughter but now it was as if I had said something wrong. I don't think I did.

"You are in Eden, you follow our rules. You can have no contact outside of us. Tomorrow will be a long day. Rest, Jasmine." He left and I sat on the bed and began to wonder what all this was about, why was tomorrow going to be long, why can't I talk to Seth? Let's just put it this way, I will use magic to see them if I have too. I put my pyjamas on and lay down under the covers.

What was happening?

**Hope you liked it! Opinions?  
**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	15. Full Moon Rescue

**Author's Note: Just a 'taster' of Chapter 15, I haven't had much time and just want to know what you think! I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 15: Full Moon Rescue_

**Jasmine's POV**

It had been weeks since I have had any contact with my family. The deep pain in my chest worsened every hour. The angels were helping me, but turning me into one of them. I couldn't cope with anymore of this spiritual training, it needed to stop.

It has been 3 weeks to be exact, the training? It was hard but they were teaching me a lot on how to use my powers. They took away my gift of using spells and helped me with the gifts I was born with, there were so many I didn't know I had. I figured out new information, focusing my energy and feeling the surrounding energies meant I could change them; changing a werewolf's energy to make them human again but only if they had been infected and not born a wolf.

My power control became difficult; it was all based on my emotions. But I now have no limit to the gifts I have. I can do so much more with my telekinesis, electric current and shield; I could form them in any way I wanted. Turning anything to dust and holding creatures in place. Making my current move wherever and the amount of power it had and making the shield take any form. My new powers? Well, I could feel the energies more easily and could change them, we tested animals as much as I hated that but the angels healed them. Something I could now do with ease.

Daylight rose through the small window in the cabin, I yawned lightly. The pain rose in my chest and now it was worse than ever. I made sure my necklace and bracelet were intact and on in the right places, still hadn't taken them off.

"Sleep well dear? Here is some breakfast; you are going to need it if you are to produce the death spell today, on one of our angels naturally who needs to be ki-" Leon spoke quickly until I stopped him.

"Kill an angel? No way, I don't bring death to anyone, I am going today, and I will use the stupid pendant to get me home. I am not killing anyone." The pendant was given to me a few days ago to make the spells, it was only temporary until I got my original spell power back.

"You are not leaving. I shall let you get ready." He left instantly, leaving behind my breakfast.

I quickly brushed my teeth, tied my hair up, put on some random white clothes with my cloak. I put all my items into my bag and grabbed the pendant; wishing to be home and soon, there was no longer a draft; I was on a cold floor.

"Well it is about time baby! Welcome home baby girl!" Seth shouted running towards me.

**Ok I have been really busy and need more reviews just to know what you think of the story so far. Here is a little part of the chapter, I am going to add more later. Please review!  
**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	16. Full Moon Rescue pt 2

**Author's Note: Here is the rest of the chapter, let me know what you think! I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 16: Full Moon Rescue PT 2_

**Jasmine's POV**

Things were happening too quickly, it had been a few days since I had escaped Eden, something about the way Leon was that morning was different, why were they wanting me to kill angel.

I had spent the past few days with Seth in our room, we hadn't left at all since we now had an en suite and I could bring up food from downstairs magically, it was good to have my powers back, Seth and I literally lay in each other's arms all day every day. It was now mid-October and the nights were settling earlier.

I was sure I was in a dream once again it was going to be important, I was in my mother's old white dress; it was stained with blood. I was walking across the clouds effortlessly and saw two figures glowing lightly in the distance. Everything was bright but these figures were feminine and glowing; like an aura. I came closer and closer towards them; it was my mother and sister.

"Jasmine." They both whispered my name in unison with a worried look on their faces.

" Jasmine, sweetie we must warn you of the angels. Of the witches, things have all changed. I know it is all confusing but listen carefully right now. Everything that you have read in the books were true, the process of gaining powers at the age of 6 then losing or keeping them at 16, our magic evolving over time for them to come when needed as you have seen. The werewolves are our enemies as are the red cloaks and the fallen angels. The books miss the part where some werewolves were against our war as were the angels. Both wolves and angels helped us and others killed us. The truth is honey, the war never stopped it continued every day for thousands of years in reality. The red cloaks have had enough of standing behind and want to kill every witch apart from the most powerful, they will turn on their allies and before they know it kill humans who may become magical creatures. The angels you trust right now are enemies; we all know what will happen to you and there is no way to stop it but it will be up to you to find a way back and get your body back. Darling only you can do this; stop the angels, witches and wolves. The Volturi will soon join the red cloaks but not by choice; they have threatened to kill them if they do not join their side. The angels in Eden have trained you to be a weapon; now you know enough to stop them. Some angels there are on our side while others are not; the only one who you can trust is Evangelos only he is to truly trust no one else. I wish I could tell you my story. Other angels know what is happening but have no choice." My mother explained. It was all becoming clearer now, my mother stepped back and Cara spoke.

"The angels will bring wolves and witches to you but only a few will be trusted sister. From the angels Evangelos and Raguel. When you meet the witches you will connect instantly with two of them, trust them only. As for the wolves you can only count on the leader. Trouble will arise and they will turn on you all last minute; those who you can count on will stay, they only turn as they become possessed. There are many things you do not know but may find out in time. Speaking of which our time is out, sister thank you for forgiving me. We both love you so much now go and good luck." They both blew a kiss and disappeared before I knew it I heard shouting.

"Jas, Jas BABY WAKE UP!!!" I was startled awake and soon saw everyone in the room preparing for something. "Leah has come back and is in trouble, get up we need to go." Seth urged me. I immediately put on cloak out of comfort and followed everyone into the forest. Nessie and Esme had stayed behind, I ran faster to get to the front; this was my battle now.

You could hear shrieking and see a bright silver wolf tugging at someone; werewolf tugging Leah. The wolves phased quickly and started attacking. They all were but I was the only one who paid attention; noises were surrounding us. It was an ambush of wolves; I looked to see figures about 20 of them! _Edward, ambush stop attacking!!_, I thought as loudly as I could.

"STOP" Edward roared, the wolves growled, we were now severely outnumbered, there must have been about 35 wolves to us 15; Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, me, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared and Paul. Sam's pack had finally agreed to let us help them; unwillingly of course. They all backed off and came behind me. This clearing was big enough for a fight we could lose. I looked into the sky as they came walking and noticed the Full Moon; it was darker and wasn't due to come out until another week. Leah was now free as the wolf went to its pack, she was heavily bleeding.

Without thinking I went straight to her. All the wolves were now growling and everything went into a pitch coal black night; I couldn't see any more. I felt Leah's body my hand was on her head and I was making her glow; just light so she would heal. _Edward when the fight begins I will distract the wolves, get Bella and Leah out of here. Bella is less experienced in fighting, they can take her out easily meaning more of us get damaged protecting. It will work. I showed him my 'vision' of what should happen. _I let my thoughts wonder and told Leah I was here. I stood up and stayed next to her. Before I knew it a huge flash of silver came straight towards me: witches. It struck me back a few steps.

"Well then, you are greatly outnumbered, let the battle begin" Lightning strikes headed for each and everyone of them knowing it would hurt I ran in front and pulled round my shield. I held all the energy around my shield, _lets show them a trick or two. Get ready Bella. _I sent my thoughts to her and she knew exactly what to do. I bended the light; waiting for my enemy to come. They were close and I bended the light even more; giving it more power through my emotions I was focusing then I just let go of it all. The currents went haywire and shone all different colours literally making sparks fly; it caught some of the witches on fire who burned to ash quickly along with a few wolves. Bella grabbed Leah and was out of her in seconds with Carlisle just behind to help. Let's do this.

I gave up my shield and ran straight into the massacre with everyone else. You could hear shrieks and growls. I saw Roselyn right in front of me laughing fiercely.

"Bring it, I owe you a good fight Roselyn." She beamed at my words and sent a red current my way. I gave it all back to her sending a white light, it struggled to get closer like you see in movies but I was getting there. I stopped my current and was hit with the currents all of them. The witches were all attacking me. I took the force as it wasn't hurting. The one howl caught my ears. It was Seth. _Poor baby Seth is hurt all because of you. _That did it. I forgot about controlling my emotions as something new came over me; something powerful. I stomped my foot on the ground making a deep split in the earth and rose lava from it. Controlling it beautifully I aimed it at weaker opponents. Thrashing everything I had at them using everything I knew. It ends tonight. Roselyn hurled herself at me but I used telekinesis to stop her. Placed her in straight statue from and she turned into rock slightly and started breaking; I threw a shield to her and light broke up to the sky creating the stars and she smashed into pieces. Instinctively our enemies went as quick as they came. It was over for now. They moon had changed; it was back into the right phase it was supposed to be in. I felt exhausted. The wolves had phased back and came to help me. Just as I was about to fall Seth had caught me.

"I was happening since you went. The moon was always full, the witches had put a spell on it but you stopped it all. I didn't know you were so powerful. Lets just go home." Edward didn't know about my dream as he would have already mentioned it. We all strolled back home and discussed it all. Leah had healed, thanks to me apparently.

"Well, its over now, they are getting people on their sides so we need comrades to help us, it's a matter of life and death no matter what. From tomorrow we start training, cause you are all going to learn how to kill a witch. I have not had any dreams of importance so this is what I will focus on. Dreams don't help so instinct is what we will go from." I may have lied about the dream but only I needed to know about that, no one else.

Today had been too long and Leah and I spent the last few hours of night talking and making up; she was happy again. Whatever this upcoming war brings I will take it with pride; I know what will happen thanks to dreams but I just wanted to be with my sister Leah.

**Just goes to show who you can and can't trust in this story, I tried to make this as perfect as possible hence the delay in posting, sorry about that. Opinions?**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	17. Begin the Battle

**Author's Note: Soo, so sorry about the extremely late update! Here is yet another chapter, let me know what you think! I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 17: Begin the Battle_

**Jasmine's POV**

Ok, it has been a while since Leah came back, she had made friends with real werewolves who were soon to come and face the battle against the red cloaks and now the Volturi; my Mother and sister's prophecy was coming true. The red cloaks were advancing closer to us, ready to wipe out the existence of creatures in their way.

This battle will be remembered for all eternity in the magical world of mythical creatures and monsters. It was now July and all we had been doing was training and increasing our skills. I could effortlessly control my spells, telekinesis and electric currents. I had gained perfect telepathy; nothing can stop us from winning. Carlisle's friends had came down and were helping us face them. Zafrina and Kate was teaching Bella and Nessa again on how to improve their gifts, Bella could now make her shield could not only protect us mentally but also physically, it was like an indestructible wall yet we could attack everyone else. Renesmee was able to project every thought into anyone's mind to distract them and so we can kill the enemy off. Things were good.

I was becoming very close to Jacob and we often went to 'our place' in the woods to talk as we were both stressed from the outcome.

"I just want to protect her from all of this but Nessie is being so stubborn I can't. It was why I was born, to protect her and I don't know how I can get her to stay out of this fight." He was looking depressed and I felt his pain and could relate to both him and Renesmee.

"I can understand your point but I can relate to Nessie, Jacob. She just wants to do her part. Does it remind you of anyone?" I was trying to make him see the truth.

"Bella. Well what do you think?"

"I think we should just let her join in, if I see she is in trouble from someone who she can't handle and everyone else is too stuck I will see to her. No one will harm her. But it may be difficult to do with Seth and I trying to protect each other-" I was cut off by a vision, these often occurred now my abilities were increasing. It was exactly 3 days until the final battle will begin and none of the wolves, witches and angels had arrived. Something was changing. Just as the vision finished I saw a few creatures heading towards us. Evangelos and Raguel were leading with what looked like 5 wolves in human form and 2 witches. No.

"Jasmine. I am so sorry, the red cloaks had got to everyone else, your dream proved slightly right, the only ones you can trust are here. I wish I could have helped destroy most of them but we lost a lot of our own kind. This wolf pack are from Europe, the only ones willing to face their old enemy, you are lucky as these wolves are the best warriors you can get. The full moon will approach on the night of battle proving themselves to show they are the greatest." Evangelos spoke with such serenity and sincerity I knew he had tried and I could trust these people. Jacob just looked shocked so I held him as best I could so we both wouldn't fall down.

"Thank you Evangelos. Thank you everyone for coming, by committing yourself to our side to fight in battle you will realise that there _will_ be lives lost, hopefully more so on their side rather than ours but you must realise what you have gotten yourselves into. This is Jacob a shape shifter from the Quileute tribe. I will now take you to the rest of the 'warriors' Jacob lets go." We all ran back to the Cullen house and they were all waiting.

It took a few hours into the night for everyone to be acquainted and relaxed, Edward was found joking with the Alpha male of the European wolves, Flora was adored by all the newcomers, she was such a beauty when she was asleep and she got the nickname 'Sleeping Beauty'. I was soon lying on Seth's lap and drifting into a deep sleep as he rhythmically moved his hand up and down my right arm.

"JAS, JAS, JAS, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!" Flora was shaking me awake, somehow I was now lying on Jacob who was fast asleep whilst Seth glared at me. I shot straight up and was about to ask him what was wrong but he walked straight off.

"Why didn't you tell us about your dream? Do you not realise how much it could have helped us, we have two days to perfect everything, woods. Now Jasmine!" Alice was finally mean to me. I put my cloak on; Jacob had disappeared outside I saw him pleading with Renesmee about something bad.

"OK, today we will train in mixed groups, so we see the advantages and disadvantages of each other, Nessie, Jake come here please." Jasper was assigning each other to different groups and the battling began. I faced off with the leader of the wolves, Jason. For them being in human form they had the same speed and strength as vampires it was amazing. We couldn't defeat each other it was always a draw. The other wolves seemed slightly weaker but not by much. Flora was like Alice, small but could easily escape any attack. She flowed gracefully attacking Alice is was just fantastic.

Hours passed and it was clear who the stronger forces were and we planned our strategy for the rest of the night. It consisted of 3 rows in the front would be Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Renesmee, Flora, me, Raguel, Jason, Evangelos, Zafrina and Kate. Behind us were the witches, the rest of the Cullens and Denali coven, and the Amazonian coven. Behind us were the wolves all together. An unstoppable force as Carlisle calls us. Now there is just one day left until battle, tomorrow we train more and then Alice wants us to wear appropriate clothes and we celebrate all together. I was now running towards Seth who had talked to me earlier.

"I am so sorry for not telling you my dream, I just didn't think it would come true. Please forgive me, I love you so much Seth and it really hurts me knowing you are mad at me. You are my soul mate and I don't want to lose you in about a day because we both know my fate on that battlefield-" I was once again cut off by him.

"Don't you dare say that, none of us, not even Alice knows the outcome of the fight, we will fight to protect ourselves and each other I will stand beside you as soon as I can to protect you. Yes, the chances are they will kill you but not while I am still alive." And with that I couldn't argue back and he kissed me passionately in the field. The moon was shining brightly and we just laid on the grass staring at the stars like we used to as little children.

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

_The night sky was filled with sparkling stars. A full moon was out and the grass was cool compared to the very rare humid air. I was lying next to Seth who had his eyes closed. It was the night before I left._

"_Seth, I am going to miss you when I leave. You are a really nice friend, will you miss me?" I asked him in a high childish voice._

"_Of course I will. Who else will help me annoy Jacob. I will miss you so much Jasmine. But you will come back for me and we will travel the world!" We had always been mature as young children. But still playful, I had had a crush on him at that point, I soon gave him a hug and looked to see a shadow, when I blinked the shadowed figure was gone. _

"_Yes I will come back and things will have changed, when I come back nothing will ever be the same again." I felt as though that was the truth and it appeared to be correct. "Here take this, my bracelet, I will come back for it on day." I pulled my bracelet off and put it on Seth's wrist. Cara, Leah, Seth and I had made them once, it was our Quileute way of making a promise ring to love someone forever, we all wore them on our wrist until we gave it to someone we would stay with forever._

"_Your promise ring, your giving it to me?" I nodded in response. "Ok, you can have mine, I can't think of a funnier girl to hang with when I am older." He placed his bracelet gently onto my wrist replacing mine and we hugged each other for a long period of time. "Seth and Jasmine-friends forever, mocking Jacob no matter what."_

_**~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~**_

**Ok again sorry for the long wait and I apologise if this chapter is quite bad I just wanted it to be ready for the battle commencing sooner rather than later... Opinions?**_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	18. It's time

**Author's Note: I was hoping this story would have been longer but this story will be complete in just a few chapters, well here was the battle. I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 18: It's time._

**Jasmine's POV**

I slept peacefully last night with Seth's smooth and muscular arm wrapped securely around me. I had awoken to his head resting on mine. His breathing was heavy yet slow and even. As I breathed in lightly, I was soon intoxicated by the sweet scent of Seth. He had a very unique scent, he smelt of the forest, quite a musky smell but a scent of fresh air was mixed into his scent, for defence with the vampires I can understand why they think the shape shifters reek, the smell of them is too strong for the to handle. I once again inhaled deeply my perfect partner's scent. _I love being a witch…_ I thought to myself. Downstairs I heard a chuckle; Edward.

Seth's eyes soon opened, he lightly yawned and kissed me softly on the lips. I soon found myself staring intently in to my soul mate's rich brown eyes that were gleaming of hope.

"Good morning baby girl" He had said in the most angelic voice possible.

"Morning, sleep well?" I had replied with true curiosity, he just simply nodded.

It was just then that I had realised today was the day. The day we all fought for our lives. **Literally. **The day I could lose my life. The day I could lose my friends and my new family. The day I could lose everything I adore.

Seth and I had quickly got ready making our beds and showering and put on a simple tracksuit, everyone in the household matched thanks to Alice. Esme has already cooked breakfast but it was more like a buffet you found at those super posh restaurants. There was a whole table laden with muffins, pancakes, sausages, toast and so much more. No doubt those of us who did eat human food then it would be gone in half an hour. I checked the time; six thirty in the morning. _Just great._

By 07:15 the food was all gone, even the wolves were stuffed, Seth just wanted more. Whilst I was eating something occurred in my mind, why had those wolves went after Leah that night. Yes, she was their enemy but she posed no threat as she wasn't a witch. They were killing witches first then wolves and vamps, it just didn't make sense but I soon gave up thinking about it because the food was just too delicious.

"Right, we need to do some final training and hunting to keep our strength up." Jasper showed no emotion but I could secretly tell that he was as terrified as I was about the outcome. Today, the one person acting the most strange out of us all was Flora. Her hair had changed back to the brown and bronze curls form blonde again. We had figured out that her hair colour depended on her mood which we thought was very unusual but you get used to it. I decided to talk to her alone

"Flora, can I speak with you for a moment please?" She nodded slowly and followed me out onto the roof of the house to talk in private. "Flora you have been acting so strange this morning and out of the ordinary for out family. You have been very quiet. What is wrong?"

All of a sudden she just burst into tears so I held her gently and waited for a few minutes before she talked. "I am just so scared, I have hardly lived and today I will die I just know it. I haven't even had the chance to fall in love properly, well I have but he probably doesn't even want me. It's just SO FRUSTRATING and I-" She was cut off by her phasing. Flora Seraphina Black had just phased and before she fell through the roof she jumped off and ran away. Flora Black was a wolf. A female wolf.

"JAAAKKKEEEE! NEESSSIIEEE!" I screamed a the top of my pitch and they all sprinted out to me in a flash. Instead of telling them, I showed them. They were all speechless, I just ran, I needed to find her. And I did very soon, I didn't need to run far.

Evangelos was there too, just holding the little girl. "I am so sorry if I scared you" She just whispered. "Evangelos please let me go, I need to speak with Jasmine just for a moment." He nodded and 'flew' off.

"Go ahead, say what you like Flora I am listening to you now. Just please don't get so emotional of you will phase again." I tried my best to keep my emotions hidden.

"OK, see I knew someday I would become a wolf since papa had carried on the wolf gene so lately I have been forcing myself to become so angry that way when the war came I could fight and be stronger. I know how to fight seeing the wolves phase and stuff. Please don't tell anyone why… But now I have even more strength and be more useful." Flora had rushed it all out before Jacob could hear it all and unfortunately he heard most of it.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN STUPID FLORA? NOW YOU MAKE YOURSELF WORSE AS YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS BEING A WOLF. YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU AREN'T GOING TO FIGHT NOT NOW!" Jacob was absolutely fuming and Flora was just bawling out her tears in fear of her father. I decided to go into his mind. _Jacob you need to calm down, you are frightening Flora, none of this will help to the day, go and cool off._ He just glared at me, _NOWW!_

I decided to comfort Flora until Jake came back and that didn't take long.

"Flora my decision is final, you aren't fighting because of you purposefully phasing you don't know how to control your emotions are could phase back human when you are most in danger. You could risk your life and others who try to protect you, it's not something I am going to risk." He just stood there, frozen to the spot. Flora just walked off to the house and sulked.

The hours passed by and we were all ready for the fight and were soon to set off to the famous clearing where the Cullens have faced all their battles before. _I had asked grandmamma to cover my thoughts so grandpapa couldn't read them but I know you are much more powerful. Look today I know my future- I am going to die because I will do something stupid. I just have this feeling Embry will be damaged so I will try and help him, which will end my life but it will be worth it. I have never felt so much love for one person. Once I am dead give him the letter you will find under your pillow. Thank you for everything Aunt Jasmine…_

The thoughts were filled with so much fear and pain, I looked under my pillow to find the letter, Embry's name was written on the envelope, Flora's writing was so beautiful and traditional like her grandfather's. I quickly slid the letter into the pocket of my white three quarter tracksuit bottoms and zipped it up. Alice had coordinated our tracksuits to the colour of our personality, naturally I would be white and Seth was wearing yellow. I knew that my 'niece's' feeling was going to be correct, she must've inherited the physic side of Alice but now it made me more determined to protect not only Nessie and Seth but also Embry and Flora. It was decided that Evangelos would protect her since he was so close and a great warrior, no abilities of the enemy could affect him. Unless Leon took care of him. But I didn't want to think about that.

"Well, this is it." I spoke with clarity to everyone. "The truth needs to be spoken now. A lot of you may not return to this house so if you are to scared to die then leave now…"

I gave them a few moment to decide it they wanted to leave but they all stood still with determined expressions on their faces.

"This is going to be a bloody war and you must realise that you can't protect everyone just try to protect the person you are near IF and only if they need help otherwise it is every person for their own. It will soon be dark and the moon is rising, wolves you need to go and phase when the moon is up, howl three times when you have your emotions in check and come to the clearing and in your order please. Flora and Evangelos you must go to the mountain top where Edward took Bella, you will follow my scent as I left a trail for you to find it. Yes, I am aware of how badly outnumbered we are but numbers don't matter, actions do. Also, Bella will keep her shield up for as long as possible, in that time you destroy the vampires with the mental gifts and kill as many witches as possible, you know your targets. Since I am the only one who right now has enough power to kill witches, I will show you and you will follow. Vampires vs. vampires, wolves vs. wolves etcetera. You know what to do, the moon will be rising in about 15 minutes, lets do this." I sighed, too long of a speech I think.

Flora hugged and kissed her family goodbye and ran with Evangelos. _Please don't forget to give him the letter when this is over. I will miss you Jasmine, thank you so much for everything you have done in my life,_ nothing was going to happen to that young girl. Edward just stared at me, I shrugged and walked off. The wolves delved into the forest and the moon was up. You heard the clear howls of the werewolves. They were full of anger but soon came back to us.

We all got in our straight formation and started running towards the clearing. It was nearing the end, we fight until one side is dead. There we were right at the end of the forest into the clearing, it was the then that I felt a strong force trying to come out of me. Emotions with us creatures as so strange. I turned to see Leah, _is it just me or does she have a bright aura around her? _Leah looked as if she was about to phase human and destroy the entire world, I know I have seen that look before When a witch turns.

_Focus, _Edward realised my thoughts were trailing; I took his advice and faced the front to find our enemy racing towards us.

"Maybe this won't turn into a fight, can't we just talk to them?" Carlisle he would be the one to oppose a fight.

"I can try." I just simply stated to him. " Good luck everyone"

"Well, well, well. Look what the magical world dragged us to face. Who knew that you little things would be the ones stopping us." I knew that voice all to well. She came from behind the strong crowd of creatures protecting her.

Roselyn. But how?

"Easy, my dear. Magic."

"Look, why are you doing this? I don't understand. After centuries of war with wolves and witches why can't you just give up, you will only be destroying yourselves." I was now irate, no surprise she was back.

"Power, after centuries of death and rage we can finally take this planet for ourselves, just us few witches. The wolves betrayed their own kind as did we. The white cloaks were all about peace but we are about power. Now you can give up and just let us kill you or you can die fighting." A simple choice to make!

I listened to the thoughts of everyone. _Fight, fight, fight… _That one word gave me the courage.

"Giving up isn't really my thing; I highly doubt we will be the ones dying today on this battlefield." I sneered. Sam's pack all growled in unison and I would actually be afraid if they were against me. But they weren't.

Before I knew it, I was being strangled by Roselyn, luckily for me I kicked her so she went flying and that was when the war began. The howls rose, the growls became fierce and I was a blur to everyone fighting against Roselyn. We were circling each other so fast I was going to be dizzy soon, the chase would END. I pushed her hard into the woods, leaving everyone. The force inside was trying to control me, like the inner Quileute was so powerful it wanted to destroy, but I ignored it. Roselyn was whispering something only to find that I was being blown back into the fight. I ended being caught by Aro who had nearly knocked me out and thrown me to the side. A witch was soon hovering over me and suddenly I was burning internally and couldn't move. Only stare. I saw that there were a lot of fires and couldn't recognise anyone but the wolves. Seth and Leah were being cornered and the gifted vampires from the Volturi were still alive. Our plan really wasn't working. Embry was lying on the ground, unable to move. He was whimpering. I was so infuriated, the pain didn't matter, I needed to help them.

I let the force take over and soon I didn't feel like me. I sprinted over to Embry and moved my hands up and down his back; he was thinking of Flora! All I could hear were the screams of Rosalie, the cries of Bella and the whimpers of the packs. It was too much. I had to do something. The something caught the corner of my eye. Flora. She knew this was happening. In a flat second she was right next to me. I unconsciously held her hand and breathed in deeply. Time. Needs to be slowed down. I had just one chance as time was frozen. I stood up with more determination if it was possible.

"No more rage, no more fire. The friends must stay and their force be higher. Do not make them tire. Make them stronger my dear sire. This one chance to prove themselves, they must not die here." A protection spell was in need, improvisation spells worked best. Soon flying colours were surrounding each friend of mine. I had noticed that Nessie was not here and neither was Jacob. Soon, the spell wore off and the fight started one last time. I dragged Flora and Embry to the back where no one was. She knew what to do; follow her parent's scent. Time was running out. _OK, here's the plan, kill Roselyn, two more witches, the gifted Volturi, help injured. Let's go._ Quick thoughts helped.

Scanning the crowd was easy, she was just stood at the back smiling. I ran straight for her and snapped her neck. Sadly, witches weren't killed easily. I wrapped a current around her body and froze her until she turned to rock. I then kicked the statue to Roselyn into dust. The witches came flying at me and heaved me against a tree, ok so there were five of them. I just stood there unable to move and I protected my mind. Stared at the idiotic witches until they slowly froze over into ice. Messing with them was fun, from ice to rock they went and soon crumbled. I let the force take over this time and slowed everyone down just slightly, a lot of the enemies were killed off but a lot of people from our side were missing; Benjamin. I needed him at this point now. More to worry about. Sam's pack were severely decimated; not dead yet. The giant bodies of the wolves were all over; shouldn't go bad.

I saw Jane was aiming for Seth so I quickly ran over and snapped her head off. He helped me break her and throw her into the flames. The moon was still high in the dark sky. But the wings of the angels soon hid its beauty. I barely knew how the kill them and our angels had disappeared. It was only now that I realised only Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, the werewolves, Jacob's pack (excluding Embry) and half of Sam's pack along with our few witches were here. The rest had disappeared. A lot of the angels, Volturi and witches still stood. _Get behind me, all of you to the back of the forest._ Sending out the thought was too easy.

They did as they were told and I quickly told them to fight their opposite species, vampires on the wolves and the wolves on the vampires. I took on the rest. I was soon flying in the sky and shot down as many electric currents as possible with as much power as I could. The inner force was controlling everything, I felt so empowered and knew this had to work. The angels saw what was happening and instantly went for the others which made killing them easier. I remembered Evangelos saying the gold knives they held could kill them. I swooped over Leon and grabbed his dagger. I circled other angels and stabbed them as quickly as I could. Blood was splashing all over me, but I couldn't have cared less. But that was all I could do, I passed out and felt myself fall…

I woke up to find everyone was back on the field and the only person that stood from the opposing side was Leon. Right now, Flora was holding me. I got up and shuffled towards him, he was kneeling on the ground.

"Please I beg you! Spare my life. I will leave, never to return!" His eyes were full of despair.

"_You almost killed my wife, now I will make you suffer!" _Seth was shaking uncontrollably so I gently wrapped my arms around him. I looked to find Leah lying on the ground just staring into the sky. It was a beautiful dawn.

"What do you want Leon? I know there is something…" I trailed off waiting for him to speak.

"You know Emilia fell for me, right now she is inside of you, waiting for her to be let out. Please, all I want is her." He seemed to be telling the truth so I just sighed.

"There is a remaining spirit inside of me wanting to be out, once being the original form please don't make me scream and shout, nothing can compare to what is real and needs to be done to me and throughout, being a true warrior and witch let the true Emilia out!" A simple spell he had taught me in a dream but all I saw was a bright light and saw myself staring at Seth…

A pain was burning me in the stomach Such an awful pain. That is when I realised what had just happened.

Oh no.

**Ok, so it was really long but needed, it took me forever to make it as good as possible. Opinions? Sorry about the cliff hanger! **

_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	19. Revelations

**Author's Note: Ok, so here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Thank you to **_**bloolagoonafairy**_** for constantly reviewing and being there through my story! I do not own Twilight!**

_Chapter 19: Revelations._

**Jasmine's POV**

_Previously…_

"_You know Emilia fell for me, right now she is inside of you, waiting for her to be let out. Please, all I want is her." He seemed to be telling the truth so I just sighed._

"_There is a remaining spirit inside of me wanting to be out, once being the original form please don't make me scream and shout, nothing can compare to what is real and needs to be done to me and throughout, being a true warrior and witch let the true Emilia out!" A simple spell he had taught me in a dream but all I saw was a bright light and saw myself staring at Seth…_

_A pain was burning me in the stomach such an awful pain. That is when I realised what had just happened._

_Oh no._

I felt so empty, a little too empty. The excruciating pain was spreading through my whole body. I was still looking at Seth, but my body was moving and breathing. Why was this happening? I just stared at Seth and tried to link to Leah or someone but I couldn't.

The old Quileute legends were too true, Taha Aki was abandoned here and they were right, being in the spirit world totally sucked. I wonder if he is still alive? I wish, I need to see him.

"I-I-I can't believe it. I am free." This woman laughed. "I am finally free." She turned to face Seth and was glaring at him.

"Where is my wife? Who are you? WHERE IS MY WIFE?" Seth was getting more agitated by the second, he needed to calm down and fast.

"Oh, your dear little wife is now stuck in that dreadful spirit world. See all those legends missed something out, the red cloaks tortured me so I agreed to become one of them to stop the pain, I became evil as you put it, but it wasn't that easy, for so many generations I had to be reincarnated til those fools fought. My lover here begged mercilessly to set me free. Your stupid woman agreed and now she is stuck. She will in tearful pain since she cast a spell to free a bad spirit, she shares the same fate as Taha Aki." With that she ran off with Leon, just disappearing in thin air.

Seth fell to the ground screaming out. He was in agony, as was I. Though I was still somewhere different, he still felt my pain. There must be a way out. I looked over to Leah and she had awoken but she was different, I felt her power coming from within. Leah was now a witch. Of course, it made sense why the wolves had tried to kill her that night. Killing off the unwanted witches…

"Edward. Edward what do we do? Where is my wife, my soul mate?" He could hardly talk through all the tears. "Why can I feel her pain?"

"Jasmine is in the spirit world of your kind. You see, your kind still have the ancestry of the spirit warriors, therefore when you leave your body your spirit goes there until it has been decided whether you go to heaven or hell. It was in Emilia's mind. There is a way out but she hid it. I cannot hear her thoughts and you feel her pain because of the imprint bond…" He looked down ashamed of what had happened.

"So tell, where were you all when we needed you? If it wasn't for her we would all be DEAD. Yeah just disappear, the only people who needed to go were Embry and Flora cause they were going to die. WHERE WERE YOU THEN?" No one had said anything, they just stayed quiet. It was their fault, they had no reason to go did they?

I could feel a sharp pain in my heart, like a bad sting or heart burn. I knew Seth felt it too. I have to stop this, but how? _Think Jas think… THE LEGENDS. _IN an instant I knew what to do.

**Seth's POV**

This pain was unbearable all because my Jasmine was in some other dimension and the imprint bond was still there. Sam's pack disappeared to protect their imprints, 'cause apparently they were going to head there and the Cullens left to check on dear little Flora. It was pathetic, I didn't hate Flora, she was amazing but no one needed to go after her, she was a powerful creature after all, jeez!

_Aaahh, _the pain was in my chest now and worse than ever. I just hope Jas was ok. I stormed off not wanting to talk to anyone, they disgraced me. Even my idol, _Jacob Black _had ran off eventually to protect his wife! I soon found myself phasing and blocking out all thoughts of everyone else.

_Come on Seth, relax_

_Come back._

_Seth get your ass back here._ Jacob Black was giving me orders, sure. My sister was dying and my wife had just suddenly disappeared; yet he still thought he had the authority to tell me what to do.

I turned around and sped back, but not to stop. I phased just in front of the trees, put on my pants and ran to get Leah. I growled ferociously at Jacob as he tried to block me, I picked Leah up and ran home. Placing her on her bed she looked so weak. I felt someone near me, I hope it was Jasmine trying to reach me. I couldn't hold it in any longer and once again I was crying and in front of Leah too. Hopefully she won't wake up and mock me.

"Jeez Seth, there is no need to act like a girl at your age." That was what she would most likely say.

**Jasmine's POV**

I had followed Seth to his old home, Leah really did look weak. I floated towards her and put my hand on her heart, it was beating quite strong. It was the transformation. How do I help him know what is going on? How do I get out of this place?

I found a book on Leah's desk, it was about witches. How convenient. I flew straight over to the desk and tried with all the power I could to move the book, too much power I am guessing sine it hit Seth in the head. Oops.

"Witches? Jasmine, honey are you here? Why throw this at my head, are you trying to tell me something?" He could never figure these things out. I looked around to see what I could show him but there was more pain flowing through my body. I just laid by Seth. How did Taha Aki manage this, or even the spirit warriors?

I whispered to Seth. "This battle is far from over Seth, I am so sorry! I hope you will get this eventually, Leah has the gene of being a witch as well as a wolf. I wish I knew how but I don't. I have to go and solve this problem, I will come back soon. I love you…"

Wirth that I floated away and it felt like I was being teleported to some other world. I was now at First Beach and Harry Clearwater was walking towards me. Great, I was in the world of the dead.

"Well, look at you Jasmine. All grown up. What brings you here to speak?"

"I am sure you already know, so start explaining."

"Ok, well dear. First of all I am glad you came back. Seth is complete but yes I know all about the legends now. You unconsciously wished to find answers so I came to you. While there were spirit warriors able to have this gift, there were witches who gave them the magic in their blood. There is a line of families that only ever gave birth to daughters. That was your mother's line and the Clearwaters, but my family also passed on the wolf gene. Leah's magic was mixed up slightly. We kept this legend a secret due to the fact we haven't seen witches in a long time. I must say you really are gifted."

"Thanks, that clears it all up now, How do I get out of this place and back in to my body." I was getting impatient, you could tell by my voice.

"Well young child, your powers are weakening every second, it was why Taha Aki decided to grow old. Unfortunately, because your body is occupied by another soul from a different line, You will never get your body back. You are not the reincarnate too Emilia, her soul was placed into you when you were a young child ready for now. The only way out is what Taha Aki did, find a wolf and ask if they will share their body. Feel the emotions of a woman and hopefully you will return human. But you will be a shape shifter, I am not too sure if you will have your powers though and I know that you will be faster and stronger than wolves and vampires." Harry looked upset.

"Will Leah be ok? So find a female wolf and ask to share the body… Simple. But will I look like before. How come you aren't in pain? Is Taha Aki really dead now?" Harry was shocked at the questions.

"Leah will be fine as soon as you become human again and help her. No you won't you will look like your spirit now, I am already dead, this place numbs the pain. I was waiting for that, Taha Aki is still alive. But lying deep in a far away forest and about to die now. He had a fight with a vampire. Time is running out for both of us. Look, Jasmine. Hurry and find the wolf. Help Leah, train her. The find Taha Aki and save him. Your life is going to change. Since your 'death' all the witches have died and the angels have disappeared. Now it is only wolves, vampires, and you and Leah. Please tell her I love her and to find that treasure chest" He disappeared and a felt like I was falling. I was in a forest. Time to find a wolf.

**Seth's POV**

It has been two days since the fight, Leah was still unconscious but as normal as a she-wolf can be. No more Jas either, just great. I had ignored everyone who tried to talk to me. I locked myself in the room with Leah.

"Come on sis, wake up and tell me what to do. I need you so much. Its all their fault for leaving and not helping. You wouldn't be in this state, come on. I know how much you want to escape La Push but dying won't help. I can't lose you, not ever. When this is over me, you and Jas, we can move together. Wherever you want, I don't care. Just please don't leave me!"

**Jacob's POV**

Seth still wasn't talking to anyone, he was still annoyed for me trying to protect Flora and Nessie last minute, ok so none of the enemy went after us and ok so Jas did kill a load of them off and ended up in some other world, that was hardly my fault. He will just have to get over it.

**Jasmine's POV**

I was nearing a pack of wolves, I needed to find a female. I passed through the bush to see them there. They all bowed down to me. Strange. The wolves were all quite big for their species and have beautiful fur patterns. One in particular had my attention; it was slightly smaller than the rest, it was pure white with thick black stripes on their legs and bright blue eyes, it was definitely female. I got to its level and just thought.

_Please, I need to help my family, would you share your body with me, you will end up leaving your family but I need to help mine. Will you please share your body for me to become a wolf?_

It sounded weird but it worked, the white wolf came forward an laid on the floor. I floated towards and inside of the wolf. The feelings were not something I could describe; it was so peaceful and I felt so strong. I nodded my head to the wolves and thanked them in my thoughts. I ran off through the forest. Goodness, I was very fast and my senses were heightened extremely. I stopped suddenly to try and become female. I felt my love for Seth and yearned to be with him. I suddenly switched and found myself on two feet. When I looked down I was shocked. I was so pale! I had a full head of hair, it was thick and bright red. I just hope I still have my green eyes. The paleness must be from the wolf's fur colour. I changed back to wolf, it surprisingly didn't hurt and I ran off back home to help Seth and Leah…

_**What do you think? Again special thanks to **_**bloolagoonafairy.**

_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	20. AN please read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

Ok, three things!

Number one: I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads my story especially to those of you who review it. At the end of my story I will place a thank you note to all of those of you who have reviewed my story!

Number 2: I have gotten temporary writer's block and I am not sure how to continue this story yet so I need just a few days to plan it all out and by Monday I will have posted up two chapters for you to read!

And finally Number 3: I am also currently planning my next story, it will be about Leah. I will be a few years after BD and she tries to change her life around and become the old Leah but things are proving to be difficult. It will be a Callwater story!

_Thanks for reading, will update soon_

_~leaa~_


	21. Finding Seth

**Author's Note: Ok, here is the first of two chapters I am giving you, hope you like it. I do not own anything from the original Twilight Saga!**

_Chapter 20: Finding Seth._

**Jasmine's POV**

It had been quite a while since I had found my wolf. I was still getting used to the speed of the new me, I was speeding up more and more. My first destination will be the battlefield. When Emilia had ran away I am sure I saw her throw out the letter to Embry. Maybe she was trying to help me. But I had a more important mission; help Taha Aki.

While I am running I might as well plan something. I would go to the field and find the letter, find Seth then prove to them I am me. That was a job on its own… I was running faster and faster, the trees were becoming a very large blur yet I knew where to run.

_Just let the inner wolf guide you, become true Quileute. _I gave in to my instincts. Up front I could feel a deer close, I was starving but was taught to never kill deer for some reason, my mother always was a very traditional Quileute person. Just great. I ignored the fleeing deer and headed straight into the clearing.

There is was, right in the centre of the now burnt field; Embry's letter. The field was more black than green, thanks to all the fires we had to make for the war, there was a large pile of charcoal black ash right at the back, from the werewolves I am guessing.

I soon phased back to my new human form; the pain ached in my bones but it felt good to be human. One thing I realised was Utlapa or whatever the bad guy's name was; Taha's enemy, he was never there. Guess he went to hell. I grabbed a fair amount of green leaves and put them on the ground forming a dress shape; I closed my eyes and imagined them all joined together to create a dress. I opened my eyes and I had a leaf dress. I carefully slipped it on. Grabbed the note. And ran.

Opening the envelope there was a little note addressed to me. From _her._

_Dearest Jasmine Emilia, I truly hope you find this soon. I apologise for what happened to you but you need to understand. I agreed to have my soul taken from me centuries ago to stop the torture. The red cloaked witches were ruthless, naturally they are dead thanks to you. But I have been in the spirit world for a long time, I was to live out my life in your boy; yes you are a descendant of me not a reincarnation like everyone thinks. You were supposed to be a paleface I guess. Look you need to know something, the Native American blood is magic somehow, only in a few tribes. Many centuries ago it was common for females to get the gene, but from the tribes found differences and studied different magic hence the whole enemy thing, but with all the deaths and the magic adapting the witch gene is extremely rare in the Quileute's. You must know that there are hidden myths from the Quileutes to protect you all; they must never be discovered. All you need to know is that our line has the magic witch gene and Leah will soon be a witch-you MUST help her ASAP. The witch gene is more common in Sioux people and it is customary for them to run away but because you killed they have all died it will be a while since the new magic will begin. You, Leah and I are the only witches left. Anyway, figure this out and get going. You know what to do. Emilia x_

So let's get this straight, for centuries there has been a war between witches and wolves, the magic adapted to just getting the powers when you are ready but the gene is only in certain Native American tribes, some found dark magic better creating the line of enemies. They found wolves to help kill the children of the tribes so the gene was found less, Quileutes lost more of the gene and it came to be found in just two lines; but there were only a few other tribes meaning it was just a war between superstitious people and the real creatures. Wow. Looks like our tribe has a lot of stories to tell.

I went straight to the Cullens; everyone was still there. The werewolves, angels, vampires and witches. _Great._

"Carlisle, when will she wake up? I need her back. This is getting ridiculous, what is happening to her?" It was Jacob. Strange, why would he care so much for her. He had Nessie.

" Look, Jacob I am not sure - this is completely different than anything else I have ever seen. I only know a little bit about your species and a Leah is something entirely new. I am sorry I cannot help you. Only time will tell." Whilst Carlisle was speaking I was busy climbing the wall and clambering through the window. I was quick, agile and silent. _Deadly._

"She is going through a transformation, more specifically from a shape shifter to a shape shifting witch. Turns out only a certain few Indian tribes have the gene to turn into witches. It is very rare is happens to the Quileute. It is more common in the Sioux tribe which are the origin of most witches here. Wow it feels good to talk. Hey Carlisle. Jake, why look so shocked?" His mouth was wide open as were his eyes; total gormless look. I just laughed. Then stopped as soon as Jacob attacked me.

I kicked him off roughly and he flew through the wall; dang I was strong! He was back up within 10 seconds, I managed to dodge every attack in a cat-like manner. I grabbed his too large of a arm and twisted him until I threw him in a chair and bended the chair around him.

"Jacob, what the hell! Ok, so why attack me. I would've thought you would have been happy to know what is happening to Leah." I sighed. "Where is Seth?"

"Who the hell are you, how do you know us?" I slapped him for his arrogant tone; I noticed everyone was now in the room.

"Who do you think I am? I Haven't spent like 5 days in the spirit world and running to you all just for you to attack me! I am Jasmine, Seth Clearwater's wife and soul mate, he imprinted on me. Just a few days ago I was placed in the spirit world by my great-grandmother and I had to find a new wolf to become a shape shifter, turns out I am twice as strong and twice as fast as the regular vampire. Now you still wanna play 20 questions?" That shut him up.

Flora came running up to me. _Do you have that letter? I need to give it to Embry! _I nodded and passed it to her forgetting my letter was in there.

"Wait Flora, I need to get a letter I got from Emilia." I got my letter and chucked it to Carlisle.

He quickly read the letter and said " Well, it seems like we have found our Jasmine. Edward, is she telling the truth?" _Where is Seth, I need him a few days has really made me want his embrace around him, hey Cullen, you better NOT be reading my mind. Lets test. _With that I knew he was so I gave him a little trick; it was like Jane's gift but it hurt more.

"AAAHHH! Yeah that's her Carlisle. She wants Seth. Hey Jas, you look a little pale." Edward will pay for that.

Seth was soon here and holding me and stroking my long red hair. "You look even more beautiful, forget what Edward said." Oh how I had missed him.

Two weeks had passed and I had finally gotten used to my pale skin, red hair and now bright topaz blue eyes. I actually looked prettier; maybe not in the exotic way but still. Maybe better than Rosalie… Never will I dare say that out loud.

I heard a loud sigh and turned to see Leah.

**Leah's POV**

I have been floating in deep blackness for a long time. When can I wake up? I heard my name being said, it was such an angelic voice, like Jasmine's. She was the most perfect girl, she had the looks, personality, the compassion and the brains. She will never know, I was finally able to move my body, I sighed in relief. I then opened my eyes to find a strange pale young woman looking over me…

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what happens next, the next chapter will be up tomorrow I promise, just give it time! Those who review will get to find out what Leah's story will be about!**

_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	22. Leah and the bonfire

**Author's Note: Ok, the second chapter of the two, hope you like it! I do not own Twilight.**

_Chapter 21: Leah and the bonfire._

**Leah's POV**

_Previously…_

_I have been floating in deep blackness for a long time. When can I wake up? I heard my name being said, it was such an angelic voice, like Jasmine's. She was the most perfect girl, she had the looks, personality, the compassion and the brains. She will never know, I was finally able to move my body, I sighed in relief. I then opened my eyes to find a strange pale young woman looking over me…_

"Wh-who are you?" I stared at her with wide eyes. Her scent was familiar but slightly different.

"Leah, it's me Jasmine. Like the new look? My great-grandmother sent me to the spirit world and I had to find a wolf to escape. I am now a completely different looking person. Still me on the inside. Just stay calm, your powers will go out of control." It was her, I recognised the familiar calming voice. But powers?

"What's happening to me?" She just looked down to the floor, ashamed? "Tell me, please. Am I dying?"

"Lucky for you, no. Look, remember how I was a witch before all this? -I nodded- well I am now a shape shifting wolf due to the fact I had to put my spirit into a wolf, then feel human emotions to phase back. You are transforming into a witch now. I found out that the magic adapted to us and it is in our genes, back then it was common and the witches didn't have to hide but now it was rare so witches became myths in Native American tribes; they must never be discovered. It is very rare in us Quileutes and more common is the Sioux tribe, but because of me killing the remaining witches it is just me, you and Emilia who survive for now until the gene adapts once more. The magic divided the tribes creating the war. We come from the original spirit warriors and your magic was mixed up slightly because there were many wolves before witches now." This was not so confusing now. But she continued.

"I am not the reincarnate of Emilia, she was in the spirit world for so long, her spirit was passed into me as a child for some reason. All I know for us is that we have to work together to perfect our powers. We should be twice as fast and strong as vampires and our senses should be a lot better, my instincts as a wolf are so powerful its amazing! Leah, you are going to love being a witch. Just wait." With that she walked out the door and left me to think.

Ok, adapted magic, the gene ran in Native American tribes. The war was over power and now the gene is really rare so we are a myth, my magic is mixed up. I was supposed to be a witch, not a wolf. Luckily, Jas and I are going to train to know our limits on speed and strength etc. Great, at least I'm not the only freak among freaks. Jasmine came back.

"Oh and Leah? Your father says he loves you and wants you to find that treasure chest, whatever that is supposed to mean. He told me the truth about everything, Harry always was the kind one!" She ran downstairs, faster than I thought.

The treasure chest.

The treasure chest.

_The treasure chest._

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, what should I put in?" I was only about 4 years old, it was pouring with bright and sunny for change. Me and my dad were making a treasure chest._

"_How about your favourite book or toy or photo? I am putting this book I wrote for you in and when you are old enough to understand you can go and dig for this treasure chest with your best friend. Why don't you write a letter?" I ran and searched for everything I wanted._

_I found a nice photo of mam, dad, Seth and me. We were all laughing; it was at the beach when us and the Black's had a picnic on the rare sunny day. I put in my fairytale book about wolves and my little pink teddy._

"_There, now shall we find somewhere to put it?" I nodded eagerly and followed my father out into the forest. We found a nice spot by a small tree and dug a hole under a rock. Placing the thick wooden box in the ground, I waved goodbye and started putting the mud over the top of it and helped dad put the rock back on top._

"_Now when you are older, find this treasure chest it will bring back good memories." He said in a gentle voice._

_Flashback ends._

Now it was time to find that chest after some food…

I got a shower and tidied up the Leech family's bed and found some clothes that fit me. A pink skirt and top with matching underwear… Guess Pixie picked it out, oh well.

I ran downstairs almost tripping with the speed and went straight into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Good morning Leah, how are you feeling?" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. Weird.

"Fine thanks." I grabbed some food and just started eating, the food was good. I sure did love Esme's cooking.

"Hey, hey witch, what's up?" Jacob was now annoying me. I slapped him over the head and grabbed the hotdog he was holding and tried crushing it. But instead it turned into dust. " Sorry, I didn't mean to. Thanks for finishing off my hotdog."

I ran outside too shocked to realise what I just did.

"That is all a part of the fun Leah, before we can being anything you need to have a clear conscience and clear your mind. Need to do anything to get a clear mind?" Jasmine was talking quite low but I could hear her and she knew that. "The treasure chest." I ran into the forest and I could feel her behind me. I sped up; damn we were fast. But how come everything was blurring.

"Leah stop! -I halted immediately- What treasure chest?"

I quickly explained to her where it was and we searched, it wasn't long until we found a quite a big tree with a rock beside it; my tree had grown. "Here." I used my hand and dug until we found the wooden box; still in the same condition.

Jas helped me pull it out and we spent the next hour going through it all. The book my dad wrote was a whole letter to me about his life. His last entry was something entirely different.

_Dearest Leah,_

_This will be my last entry to you, it was fun making that chest with you and I hope you have enjoyed this book and will keep it for all eternity. Now there are some things in this world that you may not understand, there will be hard times for you. Time when you feel unwanted, unloved, guilty of things that weren't your fault. Maybe you feel like you need to get out of La Push as you cannot stand living here because of your past._

_I just wanted to tell you that you need to move on. Anything you have done in the past was not your fault, it was just destiny and fate taking their course; life doing what it should._

_The day you were born was so unique, my first baby; my baby girl. When I held you for the first time I felt you were going to be something special. I know all parents say that but you really were. I knew you would be different from everyone else, you looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and you smiled at me. I smiled back and wished that the moment would never end. _

_Just know that times will be tough but you must never feel like you are alone or unloved or being a pain to others. Because it's all wrong; you will always be loved and never alone. I know that Jasmine will always be there for you and will love you like a sister forever until the day she dies; just like me. I will always love you and be with you one way or another. Just like Seth and your mother. Never let anyone get you down; no one who is mean should be worth your time. Remember you are my angel; you are Leah Clearwater, the most beautiful girl in the whole of La Push. My time is up._

_I love you._

I couldn't stop them; the tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the pages of the book. Did my dad really know what would happen?

"You need to take his advice Leah, everything in that letter is true. Now I think it is time we had a little chat, my sister." I just nodded and we walked silently and slowly to the edge of a cliff and we sat next to each other.

"You know what happened to me. Sam and I were the ultimate high school couple. As a teenager I was really beautiful and nice while Sam was good looking and athletic. Everyone either wanted to be with one of us or be us; but that would never happen. Sam and I were planning to get our own house; where he lives now. We were engaged for two months before he disappeared. I was so frightened and searched endlessly. About 2 weeks later he appeared on my doorstep and wasn't there long. Things were getting better but he would disappear a lot and once I found out the truth about him; I knew I would try anything to keep him with me. He was the love of my life. Or so I thought. My cousin Emily came as I hadn't seen her in a while, we were practically sisters. When I introduced her to Sam he just stood there staring at her; like seeing the sun for the first time in his life. He kept telling me he was going for walks until I found Emily on the beach bleeding so badly, her face had been clawed. I called an ambulance. Luckily she was ok and I was going to see her for the third time that day but I overheard Sam saying he love her. I realised he was secretly meeting up with Emily. I ran out of the hospital and I just sat in my room for days. I started to talk and eat again but the pain was unbearable." Jasmine was just looking at me with sorrow filling her eyes.

"Emily and Sam tried to make amend but I was filled with too much hate to see forgiveness. I did a lot of terrible things to them that I now know were stupid. But things got worse. I was so angry after finding out they had moved into MY house and I just burst. I was arguing with Seth and soon I was on all fours, as was Seth. The voices filled my head. When I looked down I saw my dad just lying there, gasping for air. He died of a heart attack that day; because of me. I will never forgive myself for that. After a week of phasing it was still uncomfortable of phasing with hormonal guys all around. It was that night I really turned bitter. Sam made us phase back and told us to get used to each other, he forced me to cut my long hair. I adored my hair; I did as I was told since he was alpha. I used the thoughts of everyone else and made them suffer so I wasn't the only one in pain. Embry was my first target since he had no father. I got over the guilt; but now it still haunts me. All of it does. Embry was just a boy and I made his life a terror yet he still talks to me. You know the rest. Now I just wish I could move on. Jas what can I do?" She was still that there but with a deep in thought look on her face.

"You say sorry to everyone? Make amends, Leah tonight we are holding a meeting. But everyone has to apologise to each other for something terrible. The thing that haunts you most? I will do the same except with a difference. Look go get ready I will organise it all. Be at Jacob's yard at six thirty sharp!"

**Jasmine's POV**

Hearing her story, I was almost crying but something stopped me. A vision. I saw all of us wolves and the Cullens facing some army in the distance. I was putting us all in danger, a man was in the middle who I am assuming was Taha Aki, I know what my apology was for. Now to organise the bonfire. Leah ran off to her house, I ran to the Cullens.

"Oh that is so not true, Nessie I can't believe you told Emmett, do you know how many jokes he is going to make now?" Jacob was complaining to Nessie, I would find out later.

"Jacob, tell every single wolf, imprint and elder that there will be a bonfire meeting at your house from six thirty until whenever, you will find out why when it happens. Just go sort it please. And NO LOOKS JACOB!" I yelled the last part, I was sick of him rolling his eyes; his signature look was annoying. He went off and called Sam etc to sort it out. I picked out my outfit from the room I was currently using with Seth, I chose a cream silk dress that was fitted around the chest and waist then had a little flow to the knees along with some cream leather pumps. I just sat and thought about everything.

"It's all sorted, mind giving a little information about it." I just shook my head no and whispered 'thanks'. I wonder what drama was going to happen after I tell them.

Six o'clock soon came and I got ready, I forgot about make up and just put my hair into two braids and slipped my dress and shoes on. Seth drove me to Jacob's and everyone was there, this was going to take a long time.

I took centre stage and began the introduction.

"Thanks everyone for coming at such short notice, after a recent talk with Leah I have realised that this meeting may bring us all closer together and put behind everything bad that has happened. It will also benefit Leah as she trains with me to learn to control her new found powers. Leah is becoming like me, a shape shifting witch. Tonight each and everyone of us will apologise to everyone about something terrible they did to that person. Leah will begin." I was interrupted by Paul.

"Why should we care about helping Leah, after everything she did to us I don't see why we should help her-"

"She is a witch who cannot control her powers, if I am correct then she can kill anyone she likes so I suggest you shut up and let her talk!" I snapped.

Leah stepped up looking nervous. I whispered "you can do it, sis".

"Today I found out that I carry the witch gene and need help to control my powers but first I need a clear mind and conscience in order to do that I need to feel better about the past things and move on. I realised this after reading a book my dad wrote to me. Ok, first of all I am sorry to all of you for being such a bitch to you all back then when we were all one pack. Emily I am sorry for everything terrible thing I said to you and the actions I forced upon you; it does not condone what I did but I am sorry. Sam. I am sorry for hurting you and pining after you and not getting over you, I hope we can start fresh. Embry, I regret everything I said to you about you not having a father, it was foolish, I will admit I was guilty when you tried to help me and I used your worst thought against you." Leah continued her apologies and said something that surprised even me. "I want you to tell me if you forgive me or not. I just want things to go back to before I was mean, I know that it will take time but I am willing to wait. During that time I felt so unloved and like everyone was forcing themselves to cope with me, for some that may be true and I know that I have been a truly awful sister, pack mate and daughter but I just wish everything was to normal, I just wish I had my father back." She cried and fell to the floor. Seth and I walked over to her and hugged her before I spoke.

"All of those who forgive Leah, say so now." I was shocked at the few who said they forgave her, out of everyone only Seth, Emily, Sue and the elders, Kim, Embry and Quil forgave her. "I see how it is. Paul I am guessing you have to say something so just say it."

"Yeah, alright. Leah was more than a bitch making us suffer. For all I care she can just go run off again. I think the majority of us agree to." I glared at him and then those who did not forgive Leah put their head down.

"Does anyone else have something they wish to apologise for, or is it only Leah who has done wrong?" Nobody said anything. "Wow, I have read all of your thoughts before, but I guess you are all perfect. I know, I will apologise. It is my turn I guess. Ok, I am so terribly sorry for the danger you are going to put yourselves in, what danger you are putting your tribe in. You should all be ashamed. Since hardly any of you care for Leah then I suppose you won't mind if she tried you save all your asses and died then huh?" That got their attention. "You know what I won't bother wasting my time with you, dearest Elders may I speak with you tomorrow, after training with Leah, perhaps at 3pm in your quarters?"

"Of course, we would be honoured Jasmine." Old Quil spoke with fierce clarity. I smiled and helped Seth carry Leah to the Cullens. We sped off but I made sure to keep with Seth's speed I wouldn't want Leah being dragged in mid-air.

**Leah's POV**

What had happened was so humiliating! After apologising to them all, personally only Emily, the elders, my family and Kim, Embry and Quil forgave me. I do not blame Jasmine whatsoever she was just trying to help but now I know I can move on. My family forgave me as did the elders and the people I was mean to the most. That is all that mattered. I am moving on to training and protecting my tribe whilst fixing my relationship with some of my pack mates and friends. What happened between me and Emily will never properly heal but we can still be close, but I will always be closer with Jasmine. Although I was determined I was still upset for the fact so little did not forgive, I felt slightly lifeless but my brother and sister help me. Tomorrow, I start training!

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe that. How does Jasmine stand up for that harpy bitch, she ruined our lives for so long and only now she apologises. Leah can go to hell, I can protect the tribe. She can die I don't care.

**Embry's POV**

Leah may have been the meanest to me. But I understand her sorta, being the only one in pain can really suck, she just needed someone else to be in pain so she wasn't as bad. Of course I have been upset for a long time but it was in the past. Something tells me that there will be a fight in any minute for why some of us forgave her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ALL FORGIVE HER? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO US? " A broken tree thanks to Paul, oh joy…

**So sorry about the length, I just needed to make it long to fit it all in. At least you got something to keep you reading. I need help, should I turn this into a story where Leah falls for someone? Your opinions are needed!**

_**Thanks leaa'clearwaterr ox**_


	23. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Hey everyone, I am so sorry for not updating in more than ages I have been extremely busy and believe or not have been trying to find a way to fix this story as it is so misshaped. Anyway, I have decided to completely re-write it. I will still keep the main elements of there being an ordinary girl who turns into a witch, she just won't be from La Push and has never met the characters. I believe that this story has gotten far too complicated for any great reader to understand as I can't even fully understand it. So yes, I am re-writing and my new story shall be known as, "Changing Lives"._

_Again, I am sorry for not updating but I promise to keep updating and then make this new story hopefully better :)_

_**Thanks, leaa' ox**_


End file.
